Princess of dragons
by smilesforsale
Summary: A small child named Maya gets lost one day in the forest and wanders away from her village. Upon wandering, she eventually encounters a dragon named Skadi who after meeting the small human decides to take her in to become the first human to leave her past behind for a world of dragons, danger, action and thrill. Follow Maya on her journey and new life.
1. Born

**Born.**

One, only one out of four I see. The dragon thought to herself and looked down to her little one cuddling up next to her, a dark grey male with iridescent reflexes coming of at the edges of his scales and wings. He got that part from his mother that's for sure, the dark grey scales though were from his father. The mother did not allow herself to think about her child's father too much though and made the foolish decision of looking back into the cave only to once again see her three eggs who hadn't hatched and never would, sorrow crept up on her again, she was prepared to care for so many more babies that she felt empty to not be allowed the opportunity. She once again looked down at her little one, he was asleep right now, she smiled a sad smile and laid her head down next to him.

…

A little girl had wandered off away from her village, she had been following a bunny and seemed to have gotten lost by doing so. Strangely though, the young girl did not appear afraid even though she had no idea where she was, instead she walked with a look of wonder in her eyes, her right arm tucked to her with her right hand underneath her mouth and her left hand stretched out to feel every leaf on the way, only stopping a few times to either pick or sniff the flowers that appeared, before dropping the flowers she had picked at a different location. Her bare feet on the morning grass was not the most pleasant of feeling as it was not as warm as she would have preferred yet, but the child was more excited to go somewhere new than worrying about the danger she is in. After a few more minutes, the girl went deeper into the forest and was starting to really disappear into the forest.

…

The dragon mother was watching over her little one playing with her tail, amused by his attempts no matter how bad they were she let him keep trying whilst once in a while flicking her tail a bit extra which made her son more excited to catch it. As they were playing, the mother quickly turned her attention away from him as something had appeared, the scent of human. Not a strong scent though which she found extremely bizarre; she had never experienced a scent like this. She waited, not moving one bit. She knew if a human came, he would probably scream and run in fear and she would in turn hunt him down and kill him so she and her son could have dinner. Another option would be if a human had come to kill her, she was not worried about that either though as it would need an army, this did not smell like an army. This was a flowery scent mixed with human but not like the humans she had encountered. Noticing the scent was getting stronger, therefore closer, she turned her head to her little one, pushing him gently behind her as a sign to hide and he did as she commanded. She turned her head back to where the scent was coming from. Suddenly, a tiny creature appeared, the dragon looked at the tiny thing and could not seem to grasp what it was. Never had she seen one. A human, but tiny, a bit less than half a normal humans height probably. It didn't take long for her to realize this is probably what a human child looked like. The children were a rare sight for dragons as most of the time they only faced warriors, men. She inspected the little human, should she kill it? The dragon kept inspecting her, not moving a muscle. There was no need to attack either really, that child was not a threat in any way. The girl finally noticed the dragon and the two of them looked into each other's eyes. The girl started to walk towards them and stopped when she was not too close and not too far away, a distance that was comfortable for both. The girl stared into the dragon's icy blue eyes before uttering a few simple words that made the dragon raise her head slightly in disbelief.

\- Beautiful dragon! The girl said with a smile on her face. The dragon was taken back as she would never in a million years believe humans could think that about dragons, she couldn't help to smile gently at her, what an interesting kid.

\- Hi dragon, I have never seen one before I hope you don't mind me being here. The girl kept talking. The dragon still only observed her. This tiny girl with icy blonde hair, green eyes, dressed in some rags.

\- Do not fear little one, I do not intend to eat you. The dragon finally spoke, and the little girl first looked at her in surprise before a truly happy smile starting creeping on her face until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

\- You can talk? That is amazing! What is your name? the girl jumped with excitement, the little girl found her voice soothing, like what her mother would sound like if only she could remember her voice, the dragon was amazed by all the energy in that small body. The dragon smiled gently and said.

\- All dragons can speak the human language, but it is rarer for us to use it with a human. The girls face lit up and the dragon continued.

\- I go by the name of Skadi. She said before pausing for a second making sure the child doesn't forget her name. The small child sat down on the grass making herself comfortable which Skadi found amusing.

\- What a beautiful name. the young girl spoke.

\- I believe its your turn to introduce yourself now. Skadi playfully said. The little girl got excited as introducing oneself was a lot of fun.

\- My name Is Maya! She said whilst raising her hand. Skadi chuckled.

\- Hold old are you Maya? Skadi knew that humans are considered adults when they have turned twenty years old so was therefore keen to see how old this child was.

\- Six and a half! Maya said proudly and Skadi waited for a moment before extending her neck, so she was now a bit closer to Maya. Maya did not react to this, she still sat there with a smile on her face. Skadi chuckled at this.

\- Tell me Maya, how did you get here? I believe there is a village somewhere around here, but not close enough for a child to come here alone. Maya looked away for a second and that bright smile was not there anymore, she pulled her legs to her chest and looked back at Skadi.

\- Well, I was sitting outside the orphanage as a punishment since the night before when I saw a bunny. I decided to follow it and after a while I got lost and just kept walking until I found you here. Skadi was not that impressed by the story but was still eager to find out more about Maya and therefore kept going.

\- Would you mind explaining what an orphanage is dear Maya. Maya looked at Skadi and quickly understood that perhaps dragons don't have that.

\- Ah, yes. There are kids like me who have no parents anymore, that died of different reasons. Adults places us in a house which they call orphanage, so we have a home whilst we wait for someone who wants to take us in to their home and raise us as their own.

Skadi had never heard a system like this and was a bit stunned by this newfound information. Maya was not smiling anymore, instead she had but a plank expression on. Skadi kept silent for a while and watched Maya as she hugged her legs closer to her. Skadi felt interested to learn more about Maya and therefore kept the conversation going.

\- Why where you punished? Maya looked at the dragon for a second before looking down at the ground.

\- Miss Culling doesn't like my behavior at times, I was hungry and had taken some food without permission. I know I wasn't supposed to, but our caretakes don't give us food for the whole day if someone is coming to maybe take one with us. One of the older kinds there told me that they do so to make us want to leave with them more. Maya did not look at Skadi at all during that, dragons do not share all the same emotions as humans do but Skadi could tell it was a dislike she was sharing. Skadi could sense a discomfort though, she was too small and not ready to talk about these things. Skadi thought about changing the subject instead.

\- So, tell me little one. Most humans fear dragons, runs away, screams, cries. Yet, you have sat down in front of one, sharing pieces of yourself to me. Do you not fear me? Maya finally broke free from observing the grass and turned her attention back to Skadi.

\- No, my caretakers says dragons are dangerous. But a dragon has never harmed me. Only other people, have. Bandits killed my parents and our caretakers beat us and doesn't love us. Maya paused.

\- All of them have explained dragons as scary, fire, spikes, howls that fills you with fear and giant claws. But you, you looked kinder than most people I see. She smiled at her. Skadi was not prepared for such an answer. Skadi shifted a little, allowing her white scale with, just like her son, iridescent tips reflect the sun, amusing herself with the new expression on the small child's face. She paused for a moment, a thought occurring in her mind.

\- Tell me Maya, are you going to go back to the humans? Once again, Maya lost the smile, Skadi noticed the pattern with a more emotionless maybe even sadder expression once the word human was brought up.

\- I don't want to really.

\- Will you be missed if you are gone?

\- I don't think so.

The little girl did not seem sad by this, a thought that must have been with her for a long time now. Skadi paused once again, thinking hard about what came to her mind.

\- Then I shall propose something for you. Maya simply looked at her, Skadi slowly stood up and took a few steps so that she was standing in front of the tiny human. Maya looked at her admiring the color and overall presence Skadi had, she was quite a large dragon with a head a bit bigger than Maya herself, but Maya was still not afraid, in fact, she stood up as well.

\- I am willing to take you in as my own, train you, teach you and care for you. Humans shall no longer harm you, instead I shall take you into the dragon's way of life. Skadi knew that this would be a foolish thing to do in the long run. It had never been done and if any of the other upper dragons found out it could even get dangerous. But she felt for the child, might simply be the mother instinct she had from losing the other three, but she nonetheless felt like she wanted to do this, perhaps this was the start of something big. It was a risk she was willing to take though. Maya did not respond for a couple of seconds, making Skadi shift some of her scales to relieve herself of the anxious sensation. But there was no need to worry, as Maya quickly said.

Yes!


	2. Encounter

**Encounter.**

Skadi smiled at Maya and bowed her head town to her, sniffing her to get her scent in. this was now the scent of her daughter. Maya giggled as Skadi's sniffing made her hair lift and fall and it tickled her. Skadi licked her new daughter as all dragon moms do with their young. Maya stuck her tongue out and licked Skadi's nose as well. Maya had seen baby animals do that to their parents and judging by her new moms' reaction it was good.

\- Now before I can take you in completely, there are a few things that needs to be sorted first.

Maya stood still with a confused expression on as Skadi continued.

\- First, you need to meet your brother. She turned her gaze into the cave and a deep, yet gentle rumble came from Skadi. Maya turned her head to the cave surprised to hear about a brother but equally excited to meet him. Out of the cave walked a little dragon out, the same size as Maya herself, with silver eyes, dark grey scales with iridescence at the end of the scales and on his wings, just like Skadi. He sat down next to her, looking at Maya with a curious expression. Maya had the same curious expression and smiled at her new brother.

\- This here, is Freyr. He is not your age yet, but dragons grow quickly. He is still learning the human language and will be learning the dragon language later.

\- Dragon language? Maya asked and looked at Skadi. Skadi nodded and continued.

\- You shall also learn this language as it is the holiest of signs that you are a dragon. However, to do so, you must be given a dragon name. a new name? Maya thought to herself, she had always loved her name, no one she had ever met had that name and she was always complemented for her unique name. She was not another Emma, Isabella or Anna like most of the girls at the orphanage and she had always liked that.

\- Why do I need a new name? Maya simply asked.

\- Maya is your human name, stepping into the world of dragons require a dragon's name. Dragon names are names from far older times than you can even imagine. Your human name will forever be Maya, but, if you were to introduce yourself with that name to a dragon, you will simply be another human to them. For them to acknowledge you, a dragon name is needed. Maya was confused, she didn't feel like she understood completely, but Skadi did say that she would still have that, so she wasn't really losing it.

\- Okay, what will be my name?

\- Let's see, it must be a name that has something to do with you, Freyr here means lord as was requested by his father to be named that, a name to live up to I suppose. Yours however, something with new or first. However, I am unc- Skadi stopped herself and looked down for a quick second before raising her head again, looking at Maya.

\- There is only one name that will do. Maya looked at her with curiosity, excited to hear the name.

\- Embla. The name given to the first woman. You are the first human to enter the dragons and there would be no other name fitting for such occasion. Maya had nothing to say, she simply stared at Skadi with wonder.

\- Maya, I be stove you a dragon name, your dragon name shall be Embla. Freyr made a small roar and Maya now also known as Embla tried to mimic that sound to her best ability. Embla bowed to her mother and thanked her for the new wonderful name.

\- Now that you have a name you are a dragon. Freyr- she turned her head to him, and he looked at her.

\- Your sister may be a dragon at heart, but on the skin, she has no scales, whilst playing with her, try not to bite okay? Freyr simply nodded and walked up to Embla. He started sniffing her and Embla in turn sniffed him back excited to have her brother, she had never had one before.

\- Play? The young dragon spoke, and Embla put her hands up, wanting to play tag. Freyr backed up a bit and started wiggling with excitement before he started to run, and Embla quickly chased after him whilst Skadi observed the two with a proud smile on her face.

The sunny summer day went on and after a few hours, the two children went into the cave tired from playing, Embla had received a few scratches from playing even though she had tried to dodge them to her best ability, she had in turn tried to scratch back but her small soft hands can not pierce a dragons scales, but Freyr had enjoyed her attempts as that is how a dragon would play. Hearing her two children pant, Skadi stood up and looked back at her two children in the cave, Embla was laying on Freyr, resting her head on his belly and Freyr was laying on his back. Skadi leaned her head closer to them.

\- We shall get water and hunt, follow me. She simply said and the two kids stood up, Embla still panting a bit. Skadi started to walk and the two followed immediately and were right behind her.

\- It is difficult to keep up with dragons, but with playing and time you will build up the stamina to keep going. Skadi said and looked at her daughter. Embla simply smiled and nodded as she walked with her new family, leaning a hand on her brother who enjoyed the touch.

The three of them walked for a bit until they reached a lake, Freyr and Embla got excited and started to run when Skadi put her wing in front of them to stop, she turned her head towards them.

\- Even though I am here, and no harm shall head your way because of that, two children can not simply run in there alone, stay behind me for now. The two children did as she said and stayed behind her for now. Skadi kept walking, sniffing the air as she walked. No humans at least she thought to herself, for her children, they were the main threat, an arrow from a hidden spot could take them out, Freyr would most likely survive, but Embla wouldn't.

They walked a bit further and finally reached the water. Only until Skadi started to drink did the children dare to go up to the lake as well to drink. The water was refreshing, and Embla felt like her energy was getting restored from it. She took her rags off and jumped in the water to cool off. Freyr looked uncertain, so to guide him, Skadi put her two front feet in the water to show there was no danger. Freyr carefully stepped in but did not go as far out as Embla did. Embla was more confident in the water than him.

\- Can you swim Embla? Skadi asked her.

\- No.

\- Then practice where it is shallow here.

Embla nodded and started to practice; she didn't know how to swim at all but also knew that Skadi couldn't show her properly, so she tried her best. She had seen some of the older kids doing it one, how they moved, and they had told her to think like a frog. Skadi laid down, right next to the lake watching over them whilst they soaked in the water. Freyr seemed to enjoy cooling off but was more interested in attempting to get the fish swimming in the water. Skadi looked at her son, a thought occurred.

\- Embla. Embla stopped practicing and turned to Skadi.

\- Try to get some fish with Freyr. Embla immediately knew that it was for hunting. She did as the dragon said and after 1,5 hours, the two children had managed to catch 5 fishes.

\- That is enough, eat. She said and Freyr started to consume a fish. Embla looked at the fish. Raw? She thought to herself. She looked at Skadi who was observing her reaction.

\- Can I eat these raw? Skadi looked at her. Expression staying the same.

\- Either you do, or you find another way to eat them. Embla picked one up and stared at it for a few seconds before hesitantly taking a bite off it. She did not like the texture at first but remembered the caretakers had given her raw fish before when it had been raining for a week as there was no way of setting up a fire. She felt more confident to continue eating and Skadi looked at her with a pleased smile.

\- This will not be enough for us all, we shall therefore hunt for something bigger. Embla-. Embla looked up, mouth full of fish.

\- Dragons are carnivorous but will only sometimes in desperate need eat berries. Therefore, you need to get used to death. Embla had never truly seen something or someone getting killed, she had repressed the memories of her parents getting killed so she was a bit nervous about encountering it again.

\- Overtime, you will get more accustomed to it. That includes humans as well. Embla knew that might happen but was still scared about it. Freyr didn't react to any of this but kept eating. Embla got a bit anxious and Skadi noticed. However, Embla desperately wished to ease herself. She looked up at Skadi.

\- Uhm, Skadi. She started, Skadi simply looking at her.

\- May I call you mother? Skadi's eyes widened for a second. She chuckled.

\- No. She said and Embla's heart sank for a second.

\- That is what humans say. You may call me Monah, the dragon name for it. Embla looked up, joy filling her. She had a mother. She dropped the fish and ran up to Skadi and hugged her.

\- Monah. She said with a smile on her face. Warmth filled the dragon's heart and she smiled down before nuzzling her with her nose.

After a while the three of them walked back to the cave. The fish had filled the children's stomachs but Skadi was getting hungry and knew she had to find some food for herself now. She wanted to bring them with her, but Freyr could still not fly, she would therefore have to leave them behind whilst she went hunting. She walked with them until the entrance of the cave and asked Embla to get some wood that was nearby the cave as she knew she would need some heat in the evening. Embla did as she said and quickly came back with as much wood as her small arms could carry and put it inside the cave. Skadi looked at her two children.

\- I will leave to go hunting, listen to me carefully. The children raised their heads to their Mother.

\- Whilst I'm gone danger can show up at any time. Humans and other dragons are your biggest threat. For that reason, you need to stay in the cave. If you sense any danger, there is a small hole on the far-right side of the cave where you two can hide in. Do not leave the cave until I get back. Skadi gave that as an order, she had stocked herself up for when Freyr was born, but two weeks had passed, and she was feeling the hunger coming back to her. She was always nervous about leaving her children behind. Every time she gave birth and had to leave to hunt, she was nervous about their safety. But knew she had to.

\- Have you both understood? Freyr and Embla nodded and went straight into the cave. Skadi turned around and started walking back to the lake as the area there was open enough for her wings and to take off.

Freyr and Embla stayed in the cave, staying silent in the beginning but after 10 minutes or so, Embla got really bored. She turned to her brother was laying down, patiently waiting for his mothers return.

\- Her Freyr, I'm happy you are my brother. Freyr lifted his head up and looked into her eyes.

\- Same. He said. Embla hadn't heard him speak yet. Skadi had said he didn't know much of the human language yet, so he hadn't spoken until now.

\- I don't know how much of my language you can speak yet but I'm glad you feel the same.

\- Talking is hard. Freyr said which made Embla smile. But I try. He finished and nuzzled up next to her.

\- I teach you and you teach me! She said and Freyr nodded happily.

….

Skadi was soaring across the sky, looking for prey. She had been flying for a while and was hoping to find something soon as she desperately wanted to get back to her children. She knew the sun would start to go down soon.

…..

The who children noticed the sun was going down a bit and Embla was getting nervous and turned to her brother.

\- Do you think she is okay? She said and Freyr opened his eyes, observing the entrance to the cave.

\- Monah is a well-known dragon. She is one of the highest ranked females for her abilities, knowledge and history. She will be fine. He spoke. Embla was surprised to hear him speak more and using some harder words but also what he knew.

Y- our words are more impressive now, but how do you know about Monah. Embla asked.

\- Monah said we learn quickly from hearing. Being around you helps me learning. When it comes to Monah, she told me. Embla didn't say anything else after that, instead, she kept waiting. Suddenly, Freyr lifted his head before standing up.

\- A dragon is near. He said. Embla smiled.

\- Monah is back? Freyr stayed silent for a second.

\- No, someone else. Embla quickly dropped the smile.

\- What do we do? She said, fear growing on her. Freyr noticed.

\- Come with, quick! He said and turned around and started running deeper into the cave and Embla quickly followed. They found the small hole Skadi spoke about and hid in there. Freyr made sure Embla got in first as he his scales protected him against fire better.

\- We need to be quiet. Don't move don't make a sound. Freyr said and Embla nodded to him trying to calm her beating heart as much as possible.

Wing flaps was heard, they got closer. Trees were breaking as the dragon landed near the entrance to the cave. Then, silence for a few seconds, before a deep rumble was heard and footsteps getting closer. It was not Skidi's' rumble. The footsteps got deeper into the cave and Embla tried her absolute best to not make a sound or move, although she was scared and wanted to run, find the safe embrace of Skadi.

\- Hm. The dragon spoke, it was a male. A deep voice that had a lot of power behind it.

\- Three eggs without a mother? He spoke. Then silence. Suddenly a deep rumble was heard again from the dragon, the rumble started low but quickly grew lighter and then a massive amount of fire was suddenly coming out of the dragons mouth that went past the hole where the kids were in and was heading for the three eggs. The eggs didn't stand a chance and were destroyed after a few seconds. Embla was shocked from the amount of heat and fire. But stayed silent no matter what. The dragon chuckled for himself. He turned around and his tail was all that the children saw. A blood read color tail passing by them. Until he finally walked to the entrance, with the front of him outside the cave but with his back still in the cave. He was big, Embla could tell. And the fear still in her throat. The dragon chuckled to himself. Embla didn't know dragons killed other eggs and was afraid of what was to happen. The dragon simply stood there not moving. What was going through his mind was all she could think about. The dragon turned around back into the cave and laid down resting but still awake. Freyr and Embla kept silent.

…..

Skadi was close. Carrying a cow in her talons that she had caught. She was flying as fast as she could to her children. She saw the mountain but also saw the broken trees on one side of the cave. A dragon! She thought to herself, anxiety and anger filled her up as she dropped the cow on one side of the mountain and landed next to the entrance, in there stood a dragon. Blood red with black on the ends of his scales and black spikes going along the back. Freyr and Embla was nowhere to be seen, had he eaten them? Anger filled her. The dragon saw her and stood up. Males knew to be cautious around a mother but this one seemed full of himself. Skadi growled at him raising the spiked around her head and back, scales standing out, she looked twice the size as before. The male noticed this and slowly walked out of the cave but with interest in his eyes.

\- Well, if it isn't Skadi. I've heard so much about you. Skadi wasn't in the mood for his comments.

\- And who dares to utter my name after hurting my children? By the smug look on his face he had probably killed them, and her rage was nothing to mess with right now.

\- Shouldn't leave them alone like that. He chuckled.

\- My name is Vidar. I shall be the next Alpha. His ego too big for his safety Skadi thought to herself. He was nowhere large enough to hurt the current Alpha.

\- I am glad I ran into you; I am planning on you bearing my offspring later in the future.

Skadi knew that might be a possibility, when mating season comes, the females chose the strongest except for the alpha who chooses which everyone he wants. But for now, mating season was not here, and he killed her babies. Skadi did not answer him, instead she launched at him with fangs, talons and fire. She wounded him and Vidar quickly flew off, knowing that a female at that point is truly not to mess with.

Skadi watched him fly away, the anger subsiding but emptiness filled her instead, she walked with heavy steps into the cave. Seeing the whole end section was black from the fire he had spread. She laid down and closed her eyes, a sad rumble escaping her. After a few seconds, she heard something moving. Her spiky ears perked up and she opened her eyes, out of the hole, Freyr and Embla crawled out. She stared at them disbelief that they had survived, he must have only noticed the eggs and didn't check to see if any live ones were there, luckily. The children ran up to her and nuzzled up to her. She saw water leaking from Embla and both were shivering from fear. She was in disbelief but nuzzled them back.

\- I can't believe you two are alive. She said.

\- We hid like you said. Freyr spoke. Skadi noticed that by being with his sister, he had learnt much faster than any other children.

\- That was terrifying. Embla spoke her voice stuttering. Skadi did not think she would encounter that type of danger within just a day. She had learnt a great lesson and Skadi was proud that she had acted and followed upon what she said.

\- You are safe now you two. The three of them nuzzled some more to calm each other from the scary situation that happened moments ago.

Vidar was observing the cave further away, looking at Skadis tail. He knew she had other alive dragons in there. However, he decided to let them live. He only killed the eggs though. Didn't want to get her on his bad side for now.

….

After eating the cow, she had caught, the three of them had laid down to sleep.

Freyr and Embla was laying next to their mother in the cave. Freyr was asleep. Skadi noticed that Embla started to shiver.

\- Embla. She spoke. Embla looked up.

\- Yes Monah? She spoke.

\- Go get the wood you gathered, set a fire up for you. Embla did as commanded and placed the wood down in a pile, Skadi blew a gently fire at it and Embla immediately felt warmer. She went back to Skadi and laid down, Skadi put her wing over Embla like a duvet and within minutes, Embla fell asleep as did Skadi.


	3. Family

**Family.**

A bit over a month has passed since Embla joined her new family. She has already gotten much experience from living with them. She has learned how to swim better since every time they went to the lake, Skadi would encourage her to practice. Swimming is crucial for survival after all, like for dragons to fly. She had developed some skills to hunt some smaller animals, both Embla and Freyr were practicing this as getting your own food is naturally important. She had improved her stamina from dodging Fryer's talons more during play time but also to keep up with him and to play for a longer period. Skadi had also started to teach them the dragon language, bits of it at least. Skadi told them that most dragons speak specific words to show respect for one another, only the ancient ones only use that language. Embla knew she had much to learn, ancient ones for an example was something she had never heard off but was sure to find out at some point. Freyr had grown a bit over the past time as well, his neck was growing longer just like his tail, he was getting a bit larger which enabled the iridescent reflexes to come out more. His wings had gotten bigger too, he was now larger than Embla and was truly growing into his scales. Currently, Skadi was teaching Freyr how to fly. At some point they had to leave this place and in order to do so, flight was needed, she did start perhaps a little too early with him but Skadi had seen more potential with him than any other offspring. Perhaps his father's genes played a part in that, Skadi herself cannot remember if she was training to fly earlier when she was smaller, nonetheless, after the dragon attack from Vidar not too long ago, Skadi knew this place wasn't as safe as before. He most likely has some sort of pack, as a big part of males tend to fly with others. Male dragons enjoy fights more and the quest for the alpha roll is one they all desire, but so few can obtain. Therefore, flying in packs makes establishing dominance easier and safer. Although, all packs as such tends to have formed an alpha within their own group, it is a great opportunity for that alpha to get some confidence in their scales and skills which later on serves in their favor if they do try to become the new alpha. Embla only partially observed her brothers flying practice. As a child who is growing, the rags she wore would not cover her forever, therefore, Embla was practicing making a garment for herself from the dead animals Skadi brings after hunting. Embla had explained this concern to her mother, which Skadi didn't know much about. Skadi had therefore encouraged her to create her own and learn. Dragons do not buy rags to wear exactly, that is not in their nature, only humans do this. Therefore, Embla would have to do it herself, Skadi could not teach her this. She still did not like working with the skin and fur of the animals, she would use some scales that Skadi would shed from time to time to use to cut pieces of skin of the animals, wash them in water, allow them to dry then actually attempt sewing. It was hard for the six-and-a-half-year-old girl, Embla herself had started learning from observing how spiders create their web, feeling plants that were stronger and firmer and simply observing nature itself to try to figure out how to do these things. She had seen women sewing when she was living in the village but had up until now, never truly done it herself. She knew she would need a needle, fabrics and some sort of thread. Luckily, dragons shed, they shed their scales from time to time, though they lose their colors quickly and just turn dark grey, but they also shed their spikes, quite rarely though. Skadi had shed a spike two weeks ago that was a small one, a perfect needle size. Embla had taken the scale and had attempted to make a hole in it, which led to the scale breaking. Skadi had therefore helped her by using the tip of her claw to very carefully create a hole on the thicker side. After that, Embla had gathered lots of plants and would braid them together to create a sort of thread to sew with and had practiced sewing her own garments since. It was not easy as she was unsure how to make it fit on her well, but after practicing for a few weeks she had finally succeeded. she had completed a skirt that was not falling apart and stayed on her quite well. Embla smiled as she finished it. It was not the most beautiful thing she had seen, but she had made it. As any child should be, she was proud of her creation. The mixed furs were not a bother to her, rather, she liked it.

\- Monah! Look! My new scales! She said lifting it up, Skadi turned her head and chuckled at her daughter. Those are not scales, silly. She thought, glad though, that she was trying to live as a dragon with her and Freyr as much as possible. Skadi turned her head back to her son. Flying was difficult in the beginning. But he was able to get of the ground and soar for a few meters. Now it was to keep going, further and higher. Freyr looked a bit scared. Skadi frowned and stomped on the ground. Not harshly but decisively. Freyr sprinted, flapping his wings faster with more force this time. He certainly got higher up this time. Skadi smiled at his progress, he was soaring.

\- Remember to keep flapping to keep the height or put in more force to go higher. She did not list landing as an alternative, she was pushing him to fly. Embla looked up from her sewing, watching her brother flying properly for the first time. In awe she shouted.

\- You are doing it Freyr! Keep going! The young dragon heard her and dared to keep going, putting more force in his flapping he went higher than he had before, he was now flying tight above the treetops, same height as his mother. Freyr started to realize flying might not be half bad and increased the speed a bit, flying circles around his mother. She chuckled.

\- Alright, landing from the higher heights like where you are now, takes a bit more than simply bending your legs. You need to slow down in time to not crash but also don't take too long as that could be dangerous as well, if you are in a bad situation. Therefore, dive down slightly and once you get close, move so your back legs are the closest to the ground and your wings up, so the wings take up a large amount of air to slow you down faster. It will take some time to get, but practice makes perfect. Freyr gave Skadi a nervous look, but he knew she would be there to help him. Freyr dived down and as he tried to land, he parachuted his wings too late, making the landing a bit harsh, his back legs landed seconds before his front legs. Though because he hadn't done the landing well, the dragon fell forward and started rolling towards his mother, who simply put her tail in front of her to stop him. His head on the grass with tail, wings and back legs on his mothers' tail, he looked at her, a bit dizzy. Embla gasped as she witnessed the whole thing.

\- Are you okay Freyr?! She shouted and ran up to them. She stopped only to sit down next to him and patted his head.

\- He'll be fine, we are simply practicing after all, failing is not a bad thing, you learn by it. Skadi simply said and gently moved her tail away, making Fryer's tail, wings and back legs fall on the grass, so he was laying on his back. Embla looked at her mother, when she put it like that, the situations doesn't seem as dire as earlier. She looked back at Freyr who was still dizzy but smiling now, calming her down a bit. Skadi chuckled at Freyr. Embla turned her head back to Skadi.

\- I had always believed dragons were soaring right away as children, like a foal standing up and walking not too long after they are born.

\- Not at all, think of us more as birds of prey in that matter, they tend to start around 10 weeks. Freyr was born a week before we met you and you were reborn as Embla. If you count that in, Freyr has been Out off his egg for 7 weeks now. It is a bit early normally for a dragon to start flying, but he is a natural! Skadi said with proudness. Freyr smiled as his dizziness had passed.

\- Flying is not easy my dear child. Skadi continued.

\- It takes a lot of muscles to haul your body in the air, it takes a lot of practice and knowledge to fly in different terrains, knowing how to do it and how to be safe with it, such as landing as you saw. With practice, Freyr will be able to land without hurting himself and will with time be able to do it safely no matter what speed he is diving in. It all requires time. Practice and patience. Same goes for you in some ways. Embla tilted her head to this.

\- You have a lot to learn about dragons in general, the alpha, the ancient ones, the language, flying on ones back and to stay safe and sturdy on there, the history and much more. As Freyr is learning, so are you. Embla hadn't thought about what she had to learn as well, she was a bit taken back by this but equally excited to learn it. It had been quite a long time now since she had last been around other humans that being near dragons felt much more comfortable then humans. She stopped to think for a second.

\- Then, can I ask something now? Skadi laid down in front of her daughter.

\- Yes. Was all she said. Freyr sat up and laid down next to his sister, he wanted to take this opportunity to hear the human language more to understand it better.

\- Do you remember that Dragon that came to our cave when you where out a while back? Skadi simply nodded, not wanting to talk about him really.

\- Well, during that night, Freyr told me that you were a special dragon. Would you tell me more about you Monah? Skadi hadn't planned on talking about it this early on, as her position is very powerful within the dragons, she knew she would have to explain this at some point for them to gain more knowledge, she hadn't told Freyr much but she didn't mind answering this question, Embla had asked it very politely as well after all.

\- Very well. Skadi started and Freyr and Embla cuddled up to each other to hear about their Monah.

\- There are a lot of different types of dragons out there, there are drakes who are dragons without wings, there are wyverns that uses their wings as their front legs and has two back legs, lindwrums don't have wings or back legs, amphiptere have no legs only wings, there are also dragons who lives under water, there are dragons in the east who have no wings and have more of a serpent look but fly through the clouds and in lakes. Within all these different breeds of dragons, you can only find a few groups within that is their own breed. Within dragons for an example, you have what we call goblins, they are a smaller type of dragon, typically bright red that live near cities to prey on humans and their source of food. I myself am a rare type of breed within the dragon breed. We are called aurora. We are a line of dragons that have throughout the ages been very sought after by other dragons. since older times, auroras learned from the other breeds and gained a vast knowledge and powers from them, during those times all breeds hated each other but the auroras wished to work with everyone to stop the ridiculous fights that were always occurring between the breeds or to at least be safe from all of it. The knowledge and powers have been passed down from generations since. An aurora can only be a female, we live for a long time and will only once deliver a pure aurora, once that happens, the mother takes her young away for years to teach her all she knows about our history, knowledge and powers. Once she has fulfilled that, her time is over, and the new aurora will take the place. However, Because of the knowledge and powers we gained throughout the years, other dragons forced us to share the information in order to beat the other breeds. We refused and in exchange for not killing the aurora, we share some secrets to our offspring. Auroras have always been considered beautiful within the dragon society and there is only one female alive to be bred and her offspring which would be mixed with another dragon will gain more knowledge and power. However, auroras have never shared all the secrets unless they look like an Aurora. White scales with iridescent reflexes on their wings and edges of their scales along with either bright blue or silver eyes. In order to keep our legacy going we females wait until the day comes when an aurora is born to fulfill our destiny. I am well known throughout the dragons because of this. I have skills, knowledge and powers that a lot of dragons can't even fathom. I am powerful enough to stand up to most males and am therefore sought after to be bred to create stronger dragons. I Skadi is known as a high ranked female because of all this. Some secrets I shall share to you both, also a gift I shall share with you both when the time is right, the history is something all my children will know until the day I die, although to keep the other dragon breeds safe, not all secrets shall be told. Embla and Freyr were silent, their mothers' story was somewhat tragic and beautiful at the same time. Auroras wait until the next aurora is born, only to raise it within their costumes and then die after that. Skadi turned to her son.

\- By inheriting the iridescent reflexes, you Freyr have an upper hand with communicating with the other breeds, never have any of my children even gotten that and Embla, you shall not be emptyhanded from your mother here either, I shall present you a gift to make you able to fight like a dragon too someday. Embla felt a bit of excitement when hearing the word gift, she wished to know but knew Skadi would most likely not tell her until the time is right. Freyr and Embla were not truly sure what this all meant yet. But hearing about this made them understand a lot about their mother as a high ranked individual, perhaps it would be in their favor in the future? They all sat quietly for a few seconds.

\- I don't understand what this all means. Embla confessed, Skadi chuckled and lowered her head and licked her daughter's small cheek.

\- You will learn by time my child. Stories like these holds deep meaning within them, the meaning is something you will have to create yourself and decide what you want to do with it, how you want to live and what you want to do. My destiny as an aurora keeps on as when the day comes when I give birth to an aurora, I shall teach them the story and secrets, you and your brother, have your own journey and destiny. Knowing your family's history allows you to create your own future after all. Embla did still not understand, was she too young to understand? Oh yes. She believed she'd have to turn at least seven until she would understand.

\- Do you have any more questions? Skadi asked. The two children looked at one another, they both did have more questions. But with their tummies growling, their questions would have to wait for another time. Embla raised her hand and Skadi waited for her to speak.

\- I do want to know more but I am hungry. Freyr quickly added a me too and Skadi chuckled.

\- In that case, I shall go hunting, Freyr help your sister gather some wood. Freyr nodded.

\- Monah. May I gather some plants to make a bed with?

\- Why do you need that? Skadi asked.

\- Although you keep me warm at night, the cold rock surface underneath me is hard to sleep on. I though perhaps a bed made from plants and leaves would stop that. Skadi immediately understood that the warmth the provides is not enough to overpower the surface she is laying on, having no scales she feels the different temperatures more easily in that sense. Skadi nodded.

\- Very well. Do what you must. And with that, Skadi took of to hunt and the two children went to gather the things.

Skadi returned after a while, this time she brought a moose with her, a cow. Embla and Freyr were patiently waiting in the cave with Embla's bed set up and the pieces of wood set up to make a fire later. One Skadi dropped the Moose in front of the entrance, she landed where Vidar had landed a month ago. His arrival was not welcome, but he had created a closer landing spot to the cave for Skadi. Embla and Freyr walked out the cave to their mother. Skadi nudged for Freyr to stand next to her whilst Embla stayed to observe. Along with flying, Freyr was training his fire breathing. When Skadi brought a meal home, they would breathe fire on it to cook it. It wasn't just for Embla's sake; dragons enjoyed their meal cooked as well. Could they eat it raw? Certainly! But cooked tastes better. After they both had breathed fire for a short amount of time, the three feasted on the moose cow. Night had once again fallen over the trio. The sun was low now and soon darkness would be here. Skadi made sure her children came into the cave with her and they watched the day turn to night together enjoying each other's company. A while later, after the fire had been made, the children had fallen asleep. Although the bed was for Embla, Freyr was laying on it as well, tucked next to Skadi. She looked at them, but her eyes soon landed on her daughter. She thought back to the month she had spent with her. The thought of bringing her in and raising her as her own was a very spontaneous one and had her doubts a bit in the beginning about how this would all work. Now, she felt good about her decision, Embla was proving to be a child full of love and kindness, wanting to learn, experience and travel. She was always interested to learn more about dragons. Would she turn evil and use the information about dragons to harm them in the future? Skadi did not believe so. After all, dragons and humans had some similarities to them that even Skadi was surprised about, the one she clings on to most is they are shaped by how they brought up. Skadi knew this works for dragons as a child who is brought up by training and becoming strong will only have that focus, whilst others have more respect. She therefore believed that if she raised these two, like she had raised her previous offspring, no doubt would they become wonderful dragons.


	4. Different

**Different.**

\- Its's so hot out today! Embla sighed. She was leaning on Freyr whilst lying in the cave. She and Freyr had been playing for a while but Embla could not keep up as well during the warm days. The family of three were inside the cave, the cooler inside was very comfortable for all of them, but only Embla needed water. Skadi had her eyes closed, enjoying the lovely day. Freyr opened his eyes and turned his head to his sister.

\- Shouldn't you drink something then? His speech always improving.

\- Aren't you thirsty? Embla spoke almost in shock as their playtime had lasted for a while, yet he seemed unfazed for now. Freyr shook his head with a smile on his face. Embla couldn't help to smile, she found him too adorable sometimes. She put her hand behind his head, patting and giving him scratches which Freyr loved. He tilted his head slightly, allowing Embla to reach the places that felt the most need of scratches. Embla chuckled a bit and turned her head to Skadi.

\- Monah, I am thirsty. She spoke. Skadi didn't open her eyes but answered anyway.

\- And how do you plan to clench that thirst? She simply spoke. Embla thought for a second.

\- I could go to the lake. Skadi opened her eyes now and turned her head to her daughter.

\- I see. I Shall give you a suggestion then. Skadi spoke.

\- You could either wait for me and Freyr to need water as well, that however, will be after Freyr has practiced flying. Or, you could go there on your own and wait for us until we get there. Embla was silent. She had gone there a couple of times alone during the past month. Since her swimming had gotten better, Skadi felt more confidence in her ability to survive. Plus, it wasn't too far away from here, Skadi would be able to either sniff and notice if something is wrong or she would be able to hear Embla yell as dragons have very good hearing. Either way, Skadi was sure that Embla would not be in danger as much anymore as she would be right there to help her.

\- Will you be practicing for long? Embla spoke and Skadi slowly shook her head.

\- Not in this heat. But for a good while to get some good practice in. I plan on us leaving this cave for a new home in a couple of weeks. Skadi had mentioned it briefly before about them moving, but she had not made it clear it would be soon. Was Embla sad about this? No. She did not feel sadness to leave here, rather, to move to a new place where she could really feel like she was a dragon. Skadi had even mentioned that Embla would have to practice riding Freyr soon. She was equally excited as she was nervous. She had never flown before, rather, no human had every flown before to her knowledge. But she wanted to experience it.

\- You said that I will have to practice riding Freyr soon. Embla started and Skadi caught on to what Embla was trying to say.

\- Freyr has already been able to soar above the treetops, he and I will attempt training on landing first before we take to the sky today! Freyr quickly turned to his mother. Embla stopped scratching at her brothers' quick motion.

\- We are flying for real today? He said with excitement in his voice. Since yesterday when he finally thought he was getting the hang of it, he was excited to fly high for real and see the views his mother saw. Skadi nodded and Freyr couldn't help but to wag his tail a little as a sign of excitement. Skadi turned her gaze back to Embla.

\- If all goes well today, you will start to practice riding him tomorrow. By the time we move, he should be strong enough and you should be confident enough for the journey. The two children looked at each other and in unison smiled and laughed. Embla hugging her brother around his neck and Freyr in turn licking her cheek. Skadi couldn't help to chuckle as they did that for a bit.

\- Have you decided if you want to go to the lake alone or not? Skadi asked Embla, snapping the two children back. Embla smiled but didn't let go of her brother.

\- I'll stay for a bit to watch; I might go alone in a while though. Skadi nodded, approving of that option.

\- Just let me know when you leave in that case. Embla simply nodded. With all that said. Skadi stood up and made a small rumble noise and Freyr stood up as well and the two walked outside. Embla walked to the entrance of the cave but remained seated in the shadows. She was still thirsty and sitting in the sun did not sound fun at all. Skadi looked at her son, she for a second took time to expect his growth. Wings, tail, neck, yes, his whole demeanor was growing. Freyr tilted his head at his mother which brought her back from her thoughts.

\- Right. She started.

\- We are first going to practice landings some more, as when you attempt landings from the heights we are to go to today, requires some skills. As you know, the fall from the treetops for you is fine, falling from the height of the clouds could do serious damage.

\- Can it kill me? Freyr asked not showing any expression, to which Embla was amazed by. Skadi was not. Dragons have natural instincts to speak about what can kill and harm them as to understand the risks of what they'll do. Skadi paused.

\- At your age. Yes. She simply said. Embla put her hand in front of her mouth with worry, she did not want Freyr to die. Freyr wasn't fazed. He noticed though that Embla was reacting to it. He turned to her and smiled.

\- Don't worry sister, I know what I'm doing. It calmed Embla down a little to hear that, but the worry would not leave her completely, and she pulled her knees to her chest as to comfort her a little. Freyr turned his gaze back to his mother who simply observed him for now.

\- Right let's start with landing then. First, I want you to practice landing from the smaller heights. After I see that you can perform that with ease, you will land from the treetop heights but by diving. Freyr's ears flicked a bit, he had failed that landing yesterday, but was prepared to perfect it today.

\- Once you can do that, we shall take to the sky. I will be there with you and lead you through it. Freyr nodded and Skadi backed up a bit before sitting down, allowing some space for her son to practice. Freyr took a few steps back before extending his wings and started to run to get some speed to take off. He started to flap his wings and sure enough he was taking off. He immediately tucked his legs under him and was getting higher up as he continued to flap his wings. He soared for a bit as to not fly higher by his mother's request. After keeping the same height for a bit, Skadi said.

\- Land. Freyr did as commanded and landed with ease on the ground. He turned around to his mother after the easy landing and she simply said.

\- Again. That process went on for a short while and everything went smoothly. Skadi suddenly stopped and said.

\- Well done, I believe you have mastered that calmer landing. Freyr smiled at her.

\- Now, dive landing. She looked straight at Freyr. Freyr felt a bit unsure, recalling yesterday.

\- What happened yesterday has nothing to do with today. If you can master the calmer landing this quickly, the dive landing will come as well. Freyr felt a little more confidence and nodded to her. Embla was watching them still, she was amazed by her brother and wished that she too could fly like he does. Freyr took off once more, flying higher this time. He was once again above the treetops and looking dashing flying there. After a bit of time, the time came to land.

\- Land. Skadi spoke and Freyr prepared himself. Parachute wings, back legs closest to the ground and bend them as they hit the ground. Freyr thought to himself, he began to dive and then parachuted his wings. He was a bit too early this time but landed safely, which made him smile to Skadi. She did not return it.

\- Again. You were too early this time. Freyr nodded and started flying again. Once he got up into the air again, Skadi once again commanded him to land. This time he did it too late and the same thing happened yesterday when he fell and rolled for a bit. It wasn't as bad as yesterday as he didn't feel dizzy afterwards.

\- No, I felt like I almost had it! Freyr said in an annoyed tone. Skadi unfaced.

\- I'm glad to hear that, get up again and show me. Freyr nodded, now feeling determined to do it as he wanted to fly to the clouds today! Once more did Freyr take off and once more did Skadi command him to land. This time Freyr was sure he knew when to do it, it was an instinct that just shouted, now! And as the instinct screamed for him to do it, he parachuted his wings at the right time, bent his knees and landed perfectly and firmly on the ground. Embla had a look of disbelief on her face. Freyr was panting a little whilst looking at the ground.

\- I did it. He spoke with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

\- I did it! He said louder tis time and Embla jumped up from her seat and ran to her brother to congratulate him.

\- Stop! Skadi suddenly spoke with a stern tone. Embla stopped dead in the track and looked at her mother who looked at Freyr. Freyr in return looked at Skadi.

\- You did it once, well done. Now you keep doing it. Embla stayed silent. Freyr observed his mother for a few seconds before nodding.

\- Now that you have succeeded, I expect you to keep doing it. You have a feel of when to do it now. Freyr nodded at his mother and she had him prepare to take off again. Embla stayed still next to Skadi for a moment as Freyr took off into the air again. She looked at her.

\- Monah. She spoke and Skadi did not let her eyes of Freyr.

\- Hmm? She spoke.

\- I was planning to go to the lake now, I wanted to stay and see Freyr do the dive landing but I'm too thirsty now. Skadi turned her head to Embla.

\- Alright, be safe. Remember to shout for me if anything happens. Skadi smiled as Embla nodded to her before she started to walk towards the lake. Skadi turned her head back to Freyr.

\- I want to see you complete this landing at least twenty times before we take to the sky, show me you can do it!

Embla was on her merry way to the lake. She was happy for Freyr but still couldn't help to feel a little left out. She was a dragon but also not a dragon. She could not breathe fire or fly. She did not have sharp teeth, claws or spikes. She looked like a human, though being a dragon at heart. She stopped in her track, puffed her chest out, clenched her fist and made a roar sound and held it until she was out of breath and had to lean forward to catch her breath again. The roar was not like Skadi's or Freyr's, it was not as strong sounding. She looked at her hands, they looked just like any other humans' hands. She knew she would never look like a dragon and therefore always wouldn't fit in a hundred percent. A flower suddenly caught her eye. It was the only blue one surrounded by yellow ones. She wanted to pick it, but hesitated.

\- You're like me. She spoke to the flower.

\- You are alone in the same way I am. She kept looking at it for a few seconds. She realized something.

\- Although you are alone here, you are the most beautiful one! Embla spoke and she felt her chest warming up a bit.

\- You don't seem bothered though to be the only blue flower here. I too am like that, only human with dragons. But I will try to be like you. Pretty no matter what!She didn't expect the flower to respond, but rather felt happy with the new gained insight. Whilst she may not look like the rest, she was special no matter what. She can never do the things they can, but they can never do the things she can either. Embla is special and that shall not change. Pleased with this new mindset, Embla kept on walking.

After a short amount of time, she arrived at the lake. She ran up to it and immediately took her clothes of and jumped in the water. She drank and swam and enjoyed the coolness of the water spreading across her body. She made sure to not get too far out where it was deep, she still didn't feel confident yet in her swimming. She was improving but had still a bit to learn. She decided to practice for a bit, she was sure Skadi would be proud if she could perfect her swimming as Freyr was perfecting his landing.

Freyr was panting a bit now, he had been flying and landing for a while now. Skadi waited for him to catch a breath before having him do the process again. Skadi stayed silent for a while before speaking.

\- You are doing well Freyr. If you can do that landing perfectly for me two more times. We'll fly together. Freyr looked at his mother whilst his head was hanging down, getting tired. The heat was taking its toll now, but he refused to give up, not when he was to be allowed the honor of his first proper flight. He took two deep slow breathes and raised his head again. He took a few steps back and once again flew into the air. He did the two dive landings perfectly and when he landed afterwards, he suddenly didn't feel as tired anymore. The excitement of taking proper flight was now pumping him with adrenaline that seemed to almost take over him. Before Skadi spoke, she extended her long neck and licked her little one's cheek.

\- Well done my son. She spoke. She could not be prouder of him. Freyr returned his mothers loving touch with a happy little rumble before jumping around with excitement. Skadi drew her head back and stood up.

\- Now, we are to fly. Do not do anything or fly anywhere without me telling you to, you stay near and listen to me. The wind is stronger up there so therefore don't stray. Freyr nodded and went to stand next to his mother who were turning around. She spread her big wings and Freyr followed her lead. She started running, Freyr doing his best to keep up. He watched his mother put in great force that lifted her high up almost immediately, he was not quite there yet but it didn't take long for him to reach her height as well, she was hovering in the air, waiting for him to keep up. She was higher than he had gone before and once he caught up, the two went higher and higher and higher. Before he knew it, they had reached the clouds but that apparently was not enough! Freyr was only looking at his mother but was dying to look down to see the view, however, he was afraid to lose sight of her so his focus would remain where she had commanded it. Before he knew it, they had reached the sky above the clouds. Skadi halted and was hovering, keeping her body straight up whilst her wings were flapping more downwards, Freyr matched the way she was flying and started to hover too. Skadi smiled.

\- Well done my son, you have reached the sky. Freyr looked around, above and below. This was amazing, he never thought it would feel this good and he felt like he never wanted to land again! He was laughing and smiling and roaring his heart out and Skadi only laughed at his behavior.

\- Well then, shall we have some fun? Skadi spoke. Freyr always being up for that.

\- Follow my lead, if you fall too far behind or lose me, call for me. Freyr nodded and as quickly as he had nodded, Skadi dived. Freyr didn't hesitate to dive after. Together, the two dragons were soaring, diving, rolling and doing all sorts of acrobatics, well, to a level that Freyr could handle of course. Never has he felt so much joy, never has he felt so wild, light and free. And doing this by his mothers' side, made it all the better.

Embla was laying on the grass now next to the lake, she had almost finished drying up after going for a swim. Practicing swimming had paid off greatly. For the first time, she even dared to go under the water for a few seconds. She had to hold her nose in the beginning but quickly tried to do it without. She swam well on the surface and below now and felt proud that just like Freyr was perfecting his flying, she was perfecting her swimming. She was hoping to make Skadi proud so she could be proud of both her and Freyr. The sun was nice and warm now after the swim, it didn't take long for her body to dry off and she put her clothes on. She stood up, wondering if she should stay here, go to the cave or sit town under a tree where the entrance to the lake is which is a bit further back. She decided to sit in the sun, allowing her ice blond hair to dry up completely.

A while later, Embla was still waiting. Suddenly she heard something. Like a lot of things running of a sort. It was getting louder and she stood up to try to see where it came from. She turned hear head around and suddenly out of the forest, a large group of humans on horses came riding towards the lake. She couldn't see the humans well but did not wish to interact with anyone. She quickly started running towards the forest that led to her cave. She heard some man shouting as the large group came closer.

\- Surround it! She didn't know if they meant her or the lake, she wasn't planning on sticking around to find out though. What were humans doing here?! Embla's small legs weren't fast enough to outrun the horses though. If she had been older, maybe. But as a child that was not possible. The group of humans and horses surrounded the little girl and she was now standing in the middle of a circle with much larger beings than her all around. All of them were men, dressed in brown clothing for most part. The fabrics on the clothes were those of bandits, and the swords that most of them carried around their waist confirmed it more. Embla was terrified but tried no to show it too much. As a child though, emotions aren't easy to hide. One of the men jumped off his dark grey horse and casually but cockily walked up to the little girl. He hunched down in front of her.

\- Well, well, what do we have here? He spoke. He had a narcissistic voice, wearing a dark brown top with leather trousers. His grey eyes were piercing Embla and his dark brown hair which was tied up in a bun seemed to not have been washed for days. Everything about him, about them terrified Embla. She did not respond to the man which made him chuckle.

\- What is a pretty little lady like yourself doing out here alone? He spoke. Embla stayed silent for a while. But when the man leaned closer in a threatening way, Embla spoke without catching eye contact.

\- I came to drink some water. He chuckled again.

\- I see, does she have a name? Embla was about to answer but quickly stopped herself.

\- Tell me. The man said more threateningly.

\- Maya. She answered. She had remembered that Embla is only her dragon name.

\- Maya huh. That's a nice name. The man spoke standing up, the crowd around them were chuckling in an unnerving way and Maya held her arms tight around herself as a sort of protection. The man took a few steps before he turned his attention back to the little girl.

\- Well Maya. How come you are alone here? The way he said that rubbed Maya the wrong way. The whole situation did but that line in specific truly made her fear for her life right there.

\- I am not alone. Maya spoke. And the man responded acting surprised, entertaining his men.

\- Oh really? I am asking because, I can't see any other people around here except for you, me and my group of men here. Maya looked around, refusing to look any of them in the eye, she looked at the legs of the horses instead.

\- They're around here, just told me to wait here for them.

\- Ah I see. Well Maya I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. He switched from his joking persona to a dead serious one.

\- You see. We here, love money. Everybody chuckled except for Maya.

-Do you know what fetches good money? Maya shook her head. And the man smiled the most narcissistic smile.

-Children. Pretty ones like you especially.

Skadi and Freyr had been flying for a while now. They had gone in the opposite direction than the lake and had flown around cliffs and rocks and trees to practice a bit of quick flying or terrain flying you might call it. They were still a bit away from the cave but Monah suddenly caught a scent that made her eyes wide open and her heart race.

\- I smell a large group of humans. She spoke. Freyr got worried.

\- Do you think Embla is okay? He spoke. Skadi didn't answer at first.

\- We must hurry! She spoke and the two dragons sped up their pace. Where they too late?

\- No! I don't want to go. Please don't! No! Embla screamed and cried. All her emotions erupted, and she was kicking and screaming fearing for her life in every way as the men had pinned her to the ground to tie her hands, she had tried to bite them but had been slapped hard that it had drawn blood on her cheek. She was now being dragged to the leaders' horse. Her screams and cries were the most horrible of sounds as true terror went through the small being. The men, naturally, had no care in the world and saw this only to make more money and they were laughing the whole time they bound her, dragged her and tossed her on the back of the horse. The man had watched one of the subordinates do the dirty work for him with the most satisfied smile on his face. And was laughing hysterically to his men when she was loaded. Maya cried and screamed. The man walked up to his horse, leaned towards Maya and spoke.

\- By the way, never gave you my name, right? How impolite after you told me yours. Call me Emmett. He spoke and laughed hysterically as he sat up on his horse.

\- Easy money today boys! He shouted and all the other riders cheered as Emmett raised his fist in the air. He turned his horse around headed to another direction than where they came from earlier. The group quickly followed and started galloping away, riding past the lake. Embla cried and cried, watching them galloping past the lake which she had never gone past before.

\- Monah! Monah! She screamed over and over. Emmett turned his head briefly and told her to shut up, but she kept screaming. But no Monah appeared. Maya looked at the lake that was getting smaller and smaller now until eventually she could not see it anymore. Her hope to ever return to her family again was fading as the riders kept galloping.

But then…

ROAR. A big dragon roar was heard. The riders seemed scared as to what made that sound. Suddenly in front of them landed a big white dragon, scales standing out in all directions and with a look of pure hatred in the eyes. All the men stopped their horses but none of them moved away, all of them struck by fear by the huge dragon in front of them. Maya looked up with tears in her eyes. She had never felt such a relief.

\- Monah! She cried and Skadi instantly noticed where she was. Laying on the back of the horse behind the man closest to her. Skadi jumped into the air and with a rumble sound, breathed a massive amount of fire on the men behind the one in front. She did not plan to harm Maya after all. The men that got hit screamed in agony as they got consumed by fire. She was killing both the men and the horses. Some of the men fled and she did not bother to follow them as her daughter was the main priority. The man who had Embla behind him attempted to escape underneath Skadi who was in the air, but she landed quickly, and Emmett stopped quickly as to not get crushed, only to find him just a meter away from the dragons' face.

\- Wh-what is this?! The man spoke, fear in his voice.

\- Monah. Maya spoke and Skadi roared before biting down on the man and horse, taking both of their heads of, making the two bodies fall to the ground. Maya rolled of the horse from behind as her mother bit down. Skadi roared as the last few bandits escaped into the woods. After the survivors were gone, and the field covered in blood, flames and death, did Skadi calm down a bit. Her scales laying back down, tucking her wings back and stretching out her head to desperately check on her daughter.

\- Embla! She shouted. Clear worry in her throat. Embla rolled over on her back, showing her tied hands. Skadi didn't hesitate to quickly but carefully use the tip of her claw to rip the rope apart, freeing Embla's hands. Embla in turn didn't hesitate to stand up and run into her mothers embrace, who laid down in exhaustion from worrying, stressing and being at ease that she was not too late. Embla was crying hysterically in her embrace. Embla was hugging her mothers' neck as hard as she could, from shock and fear. Skadi leaned her head down pushing the small child closer to her.

\- You're okay. Skadi spoke, but her voice sounded as if she was in a bit of disbelief but also in relief. Embla did not speak she simply cried and refused to let go off her. Skadi noticed the blood on Embla's cheek. A growl of anger escaped her before quickly letting it go for now. She instead licked Embla's cheek to get the blood off and for it to start to heal. Freyr landed next to them moments later. When they were flying and had reached the place where their cave was, Skadi had took off to hurry to Embla. Freyr was not as fast and Skadi couldn't afford flying at his speed at that moment, knowing her daughter was in danger.

\- You got to her in time! Freyr said in a panting voice, relieved to see them both, but quickly realized the danger his sweet sister was in as he saw the bodies, fire and blood. He walked up to them and nuzzled Embla with his head. Embla quickly dropped down to hug her brother as soon as she felt his touch and cried whilst holding him. He didn't hesitate to nuzzle back. He cared for her sister so much that the thought she had been taken was something he wouldn't allow to happen again. The three laid like that for a good while, in the middle of a big open field, far from the cave, far from the lake, surrounded by death. It was beautiful in a way, their strong family connection amidst the bloody scene. The bodies of the men were laying still, covered in fire. Once Embla had stopped crying, Skadi gently bit down on the back of her top and lifted her up on her back. Embla stayed silent as she was now sat down on Skadi's back. Freyr watched Embla's expression, her face was red from crying. Dragons don't cry, they don't share all the same emotions as humans do but they can care deeply for one another. Skadi started to walk and Freyr followed. Embla held on to the spikes along Skadi's neck as she rode her. They walked back in silence towards the lake. Skadi would not speak until they reached the lake. Once there, Skadi extended her right wing towards the ground, like a slide for Embla to go down on. Embla did not move. Skadi knew actions alone was not enough right now, she was not used to that. She understood that humans are more complex, they don't move on as easily. But for Embla to grow, she could not be allowed to hold on to it. Skadi turned her head around towards Embla, looking at her. Embla was looking down.

\- Look at me. Skadi spoke, Embla hesitated for a second but then looked at Skadi.

\- You are safe now Embla. You survived. You have done well. Now you need to grow by getting past it. Embla didn't speak.

\- I'm scared.

\- No need anymore. The situation is over, now we are back at the lake. Leave it behind. Grow now. Embla was not sure how to grow from it, but after a few seconds she turned around on Skadi's back and went down the slide which was her wing. And stood up on the grass now. Freyr ducked his head under Embla's arm and walked with her to the water. Embla stopped at the edge of where the lake met the grass, she didn't seem to want to get in now, but she gently pushed Freyr to get in to have a drink and cool his scales off. Skadi laid down next to Embla on the grass as Freyr was in the water to drink. They were silent for a bit.

\- Did you swim earlier? Skadi asked, attempting to get Embla on other thoughts. Embla was silent for a bit, playing with her fingers.

\- I, I swam better. I was able to swim under the water. Embla said.

\- You dived? So, you to have practiced today? I am glad to hear that. Can you show me? Skadi encouraged her to play. Embla looked at Skadi.

\- Okay. She simply said. Skadi noticed a tiny smilel on the corners of Embla's mouth. Embla took of her clothes and walked into the water, Freyr was jumping a little, excited to play with Embla a little in the water. He too practiced a bit of swimming. Dragons can't swim too well. Their wings are meant to fly with, not swim. Skadi watched as Embla dived under water. A bit uneasy at first to not see her on the surface, but sure that she knew what she was doing. Embla felt good under water, it eased her mind and body a little and she felt lighter. Embla got back to the surface and turned around has she had gotten back up to the surface facing away from them.

\- Tada! Sha spoke and Skadi smiled.

\- Very good Embla. I'm proud of you. Skadi spoke with a warm tone and Embla felt a little smile creeping up on her. She did practice earlier for just this moment. For Skadi to see that she too was learning and growing. Skadi extended and neck and dipped her mouth into the water. Embla swam up to her head and grabbed a spike coming out behind her head. As Skadi was done drinking, she lifted her head along with Embla on it. It felt like butterflies in Embla's stomach as her mother lifted her up whilst she was holding on. Embla couldn't hold it in and was laughing. Children are truly amazing sometimes, to go through hardship but being able to smile afterwards. Skadi thought. Skadi chuckled and lowered her head to the ground, as she did not wish for Embla to fall.

After an hour or so at the lake the three of them walked back. Embla was exhausted from the terrifying experience previously and was riding on Freyr's back. None of them spoke really and once they reached the cave, Skadi put Embla to bed and Embla fell asleep.

Skadi and her son was awake for a while longer, sitting outside the cave.

\- Monah? Freyr spoke, making Skadi look his way. She awaited his question.

\- Will Embla be okay? He spoke with such concern which warmed Skadi's heart.

\- Yes. Whilst she is a dragon at heart, she is not one physically and emotionally. In those aspects, she is and will always be a human. Therefore, I need you to be there for her. One day, I shall leave you two, I trust that you two will help each other out after I'm gone. Freyr didn't say anything. He knew Skadi would one day leave them. He wanted to care for his sister.

\- These experiences will have affect on her in some way. She told me her birth parents were killed by bandits just like the men that came today. I'm not sure what a bandit really is though. In any case, I believe I can trust you to protect her if she can't protect herself. Freyr looked at Skadi. Realizing the responsibility, she was putting on his back, he relished in the thought of always being there for her. Yes, he would always be there for his sister. Freyr nodded to his mother.

\- I know you will depart someday. When that day comes, I shall make sure to take care of Embla, as she will take care of me. To me, she is a dragon, just a little softer. Skadi chuckled at her soon and nodded in approval, feeling proud for having him. The two dragons left it at that and walked back into the cave to join Embla in her slumber.


	5. Flight training

**Flight training.**

The family of three were up early the next day. The cloudy sky was promising a cooler day which they were all thankful for, as today would come to be much harsher for them all in various ways. Freyr would be doing the heaviest work, next Embla and Skadi would be the pusher. Flying practice was on the agenda today. Skadi was hoping to leave this nest in the next two weeks, however, with what happened yesterday, she was hoping they could leave even sooner as Embla needs a fresh new start. Away from humans. To Skadi, they had only caused more harm than good to Embla, which was surprising as she is one. Skadi would never be able to understand humans fully, but with Embla's help, she was certainly receiving more knowledge each day. She could tell that Embla was still shaken by the event yesterday, for an example, she was much quieter and seemed very cautious. Traits that would just interfere with todays exercise. Therefore, Skadi took Embla with her to the site where it happened. Embla was very hesitant to come with but Skadi had insisted. Freyr stayed at the cave as Skadi believed it would be best for the two of them to go there alone. Freyr had disagreed and wished to come as well for support but eventually gave up as his mother would not allow it this time.

Embla was sitting on Skadi's back in silence. She did not want to go there at all and was feeling very anxious about the whole thing. Skadi noticed something was not quite right and as they had just gotten past the lake, Skadi spoke to Embla.

\- Tell me, what is going through your mind? Embla looked down at her mother who was looking right ahead towards where they were going.

\- I'm afraid.

\- Of what? Embla had to stop and think. She was not sure why she was afraid exactly, but she was.

\- I'm not sure really. What happened yesterday was scary and I feel scared. Skadi was silent.

\- The reason why we are going there, is for you to learn.

\- Learn what?

\- We shall see. Skadi spoke. Embla feeling confused as to what she meant but was quickly shaken out of it as they had arrived at the scene. The burnt grass and bodies were a terrifying scene to her, and she held on her mother's spikes harder. Skadi noticed. She turned her head towards her daughter.

\- What do you fear about this scene?

\- Death. Embla spoke.

\- Death and to be taken away from you, to be hurt by others with bad intentions.

Skadi extended her wing and Embla slid down the wing and stood close to her mother for protection.

\- You are thinking like a human my child. We dragons don't fear death like you humans do. We live our lives to the fullest so that we may pass with no regrets. We understand we are given the same thing as the rest of the creatures of this planet. Life will be handed down to the next generation so that there is no reason to grief. Death happens and in order to protect our young, we kill. As does most species. Embla remained silent, thinking about her mother's words.

\- I do not know how humans view death Embla; however, you are no longer just a human. Accepting that death happens, means accepting a dragon part of you.

Embla still stayed silent. Her mother's words made her realize the difference between humans and dragons more. After a moment, Embla spoke.

\- You said we would come here for me to learn, what am I meant to learn?

\- I wanted you to look at this scene, feel within yourself what you can learn from it, but also to understand a better way to view death which humans fear so. Skadi spoke. Embla turned her gaze away from her mother to the scene in front of her. The burnt grass and bodies were hard to look at for sure, but for her to grow she needs to do this. She started to think. Skadi looked at Embla for a moment.

\- I don't know what I'm meant to learn from it, but I see your reason for taking me here. I am sure I will be seeing something like this again, so to help me get past it and overcoming it, starting now will help. Embla calmed down. Skadi stared at her daughter, she would never know how humans really felt about these things, but the way Embla spoke reassured her that coming here was indeed the right decision. Yes, she wanted Embla to get past the fear that humans like these held on her.

\- I am sure you are aware, but one day I will leave you and Freyr. But I want you to know that Freyr will always be there for you. He cares for you so much.

Embla was aware that Skadi would leave, as any animal, they leave their young, she wished to not think about that for now though and turned her head to her mother. Skadi understood that this was not the right time to start this conversation and left it at that.

\- Now Embla, I am still unsure about what you need for the journey ahead. Would you dare to see if these humans had any belongings on them to help you on our journey? Skadi spoke. Embla froze, staring at Skadi. Robbing a dead man? She felt herself shaking a bit.

\- I will be with you, just like we eat from the dead animals, you to can take from them.

Embla hesitated, but Skadi gently pushed her forward with her nose and Embla did as her mother commanded.

…..

Freyr was waiting impatiently by the cave, disappointed he could not come with to help his sister out more. He was angry at himself regarding what happed yesterday, if he and Monah hadn't flown too far away they would have been able to stop the attackers immediately. He felt responsible. He too knew he couldn't let this consume him, if Monah was here she would tell him that what has happened can not be changed and to live and learn from it.

Amidst his annoyed state, footsteps were heard. He turned his head to see Skadi and Embla coming back. He stood up but remained still, observing them coming closer. A sense of relief crept up on him when he saw his sisters faint smile, she looked more like herself. Embla ran to her brother and hugged him close to her. Freyr didn't hesitate to return the cuddle with a smile.

\- How did it go? He asked and Skadi quickly answered.

\- Embla did well. She has grown from this; she has also managed to get some useful items from it. Freyr tilted his head and looked at Embla, awaiting her response. He noticed something hanging on the side of her, something brown.

\- What is that? He asked. Embla grabbed it and held it out.

\- This is a bag. She said.

\- In it we can store things we need or like. Embla spoke with a smile. Freyr was silent and carefully sniffed the so-called bag. Embla put her hand in it which made Freyr stiffen. Her hand was gone! She pulled out some things from there and placed them on the ground. In the meantime, Skadi laid down next to her as she was still unsure about what she had gathered but also to learn more about humans. Embla sat down next to the objects on the ground, she pointed to them one by one to explain what they are used for.

\- This is a knife, think of it like a dragon claw. With this I can cut things. This is thread, with this I can sew garments more easily. This is a jug; with this I can carry water with me when needed. This is a whistle, when I blow it, a sound will come out so you could hear me more easily if something happens and finally these, are money. If I ever needed to go into a human town, I could buy something that I need there with these! Skadi and Freyr looked confused at each other as most of these items looked weird.

\- Buy? Freyr spoke, a new word for him. Embla nodded.

\- Humans are for most part weak, but we can create many different things, in order to get those things, money is needed. We exchange money for the thing we need.

\- So, it's like a favor? Skadi questioned. Embla giggled.

\- I guess you can call it that haha. Freyr and Skadi looked back at each other, still unsure about the money.

\- You plan to go into a human town then? Freyr spoke, Embla dropped the smile for a second but quickly regained it.

\- Not in a long time, but you never know what can happen. Freyr didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want Embla near humans after what happened after all. Embla patted his head gently and spoke.

\- Don't worry, I will remain with you though! This eased Freyr and he relaxed as he felt the warmth from Embla's hand on his head. Skadi stood up.

\- Well then, shall we start flying? She spoke.

…..

Embla sat on Freyr's back, she had only been on Skadi's back once, so sitting on the back of a dragon was still new. She looked for somewhere to hold onto with her hands. Freyr's spikes were not as large as Skadi's yet, but she found a pair of spikes further down his long neck that would do fine. Freyr felt the difference in weight from him flying on his own to Embla being on there. He was not sure if he could fly with her on him. Skadi was sat further away observing them as Embla adjusted herself to get more comfortable on his back. She paused.

\- Today we begin flight training again for both of you. The reason why is for our upcoming flight towards our new home in a couple of weeks. You will not fly today, but you will both practices. For Freyr, to carry Embla on his back and for Embla to ride and not fall off. The two looked at each other but with determination in their eyes.

\- Today you will run, Freyr will gain more muscles for having Embla on your back and Embla will get used to riding. Freyr.

Freyr looked at Skadi.

\- You will start by walking, when I tell you to, you will quicken the pace, eventually you will be sprinting and at that point, Embla should feel more confident riding.

Freyr knew that this would be how he and Embla would travel once Skadi leaves, he was determined to work hard and become strong to carry Embla on his back fast. Embla swallowed hard and prepared herself for the training ahead.

\- Begin! Skadi shouted and Freyr started walking. It was hard for Embla to find the rhythm to move to stay firm on Freyr. She had never ridden before but was focusing on how to get a movement in on her part to make it easier. Freyr was simply walking but felt how Embla was sliding a little from side to side, he started to try to walk slower but stopped at Skadi's rumble. He knew she wouldn't go easy on them and kept the walking pace he started out with. After a while of simply walking, Freyr noticed how Embla was sliding less and less and how his muscles were working harder due to the extra weight. But there was no time to relax as Skadi suddenly told him to quicken the pace. Freyr began to walk faster and felt how Embla was starting to slide again. Embla had started to get the hang of how to move just as Skadi had told Freyr to quicken the pace and she got nervous for a second before realizing that she will just have to move like she did but a bit faster. Embla started to move her hips to Freyr's rhythm and tensed her legs a bit to keep her steadier on his back. Freyr noticed and smiled back at her. Embla returned the smile. Skadi noticed and smiled to, but she knew they could do more.

\- Faster. Skadi spoke. At this stage Freyr started to jog, which completely changed how to move for Embla, she was bouncing on Freyr's back now, having a hard time to figure out what to do. Freyr noticed and looked at Skadi.

\- Monah, is Embla to figure out this on her own or can I try to help her? Freyr spoke, Skadi was silent for a moment.

\- She will try on her own. Skadi's words were final, they both knew that and Freyr kept jogging whilst hoping Embla would figure out what to do. After a while of bouncing, Embla leaned forward towards Freyr's neck and put her legs closer to his body, she knew she was not doing it correctly, but she was getting steadier on his back, so she wasn't far off. Then it clicked, she pushed herself further back so she was sitting on the bridge of his back between his wings but could still hold onto his spikes. That was it, she felt how easily she stayed on his back now! Freyr turned his head towards her.

\- That's it! He said with excitement in his voice. Embla smiled. Skadi nodded in approval. She waited a moment to allow Embla's confidence to come back a bit before telling Freyr to run.

\- Last stage run Freyr! Freyr didn't hesitate and started to run. Embla felt how she slipped and how she fell of Freyr and landed on the ground. She tumbled a bit before coming to a stop. Freyr quickly stopped and ran over to her.

\- Embla! He shouted, worry in his voice. Skadi stayed silent. Embla sat up and held her knees in pain, blood dripping from the fresh wounds and Freyr looked at her with wide eyes. He turned his head towards Skadi who were silent.

\- Monah, Embla is hurt! She was silent.

\- Embla get back up and keep going. Skadi shouted. Embla looked over to Skadi with tears in her eyes. She didn't like getting hurt but she knew Skadi wouldn't allow her to stop now. She stood up and brushed her knees of as best as she could and got back up on Freyr. Embla had received scratches from when she and Freyr played before, she wouldn't allow this to stop her. Freyr looking at her with worry, whilst Skadi nodded in approval.

\- Again. Skadi spoke. Run.

Freyr took off once again and once again Embla fell off. This time she injured her elbows and now they were bloody to. Freyr had stopped and just observed his sister as she got back up again without Skadi telling her to and getting back up on his back. Skadi stayed silent but was pleased to see her daughter's determination to a few more tumbles, and scratches and wounds. Embla was able to at least stay on as Freyr ran. She hasn't found the right movement or position just yet, but she was determined to do so. Freyr was starting to pant heavily, exhausted from the hours of training. But finally, it happened, it was very similar to how she positioned herself to Freyr's jog, she simply had to lean down more! Skadi stood up as she finally saw Embla riding Freyr with much more ease than earlier and ordered for Freyr to stop. Freyr did as she commanded and stopped, panting heavily. Embla was panting heavily to, she hadn't realized how hard she had gripped his spikes to keep herself on his back, or how hard she had worked to move and position herself. Skadi walked up to them.

\- Well done today. Let's walk to the lake. You both need some water. Embla was about to jump off Freyr's back when Skadi told her to stay on.

\- Freyr can last the walk there with you on him. Embla looked down to her brother and noticed his expression. Determination was in hies eyes. After the events yesterday Freyr had promised himself to get strong enough to protect her, he was going to endure and work hard to do so. He was tired indeed, but he would push forward. Embla remained silent. She placed her hand gently on the side of his neck.

\- Are you okay brother? Embla asked. Freyr looked back at her and grinned.

\- I'm fine, but I believe it's time to stop using the human word for brother to me. I am your dragon brother Embla. Embla widened her eyes a bit, surprised that Freyr would say that. Skadi was a bit surprised to but smiled quickly.

\- What is the word for brother in dragon language? Embla eagerly asked. The two children looked at Skadi who smiled at them.

\- Zeymah. She spoke. Embla smiled and turned back to Freyr hugging him.

\- Are you okay Zeymah? He smiled warmly this time.

\- Yes, briinah. He spoke. Embla looked at him.

\- Does that mean sister? Freyr nodded whilst panting still. Embla couldn't contain herself and hugged him hard which made Freyr feel warm and fuzzy. Skadi chuckled and started walking towards the lake with Freyr following whilst carrying Embla on his back.

…..

\- Stay still! Skadi ordered at the girl in front of her who was shifting around.

\- But it stings! Embla whined as Skadi attempted to lick her wounds clean before she was allowed in the water. Freyr was busy filling himself up with some nice water after the long training session.

\- No buts! A dragon's saliva will help your wounds heal faster! She said sternly but with a hint of amusement in her voice. Embla did as commanded and endured as Skadi licked her knees and elbows clean from the tumbles earlier.

\- You did well today though, we will practice riding again tomorrow. She spoke as she finished cleaning Embla. Embla looked back up at her.

\- I thought we were going to practice flying. Freyr raised his head from the water and laid it down on the grass near Embla, who started stroking his head.

\- My dear Embla, Flying is still new to Freyr. He needs more muscles and stamina to carry you as well. You too need to practice staying on his back as well. I can't have you falling on in the air, now can I.

\- But you would catch me!

\- But what if I am not there to do so? Besides, if Freyr isn't strong enough, he just might faint from working to hard in the air and that would kill you both. Embla flinched and started shaking her head.

\- No, I don't want that. Skadi chuckled and encouraged Embla to have a dip in the water. Embla didn't feel like swimming today, her arms were tired from gripping Freyr's spikes too hard, so she decided to only dip her legs today and let that cool her down.

The family stayed by the lake for a short while, resting their bodies from the harsh training earlier. Skadi was watching her little ones resting next to each other whilst she kept guard. She was very proud and started to see how much they were growing. Freyr had started to look much stronger and was growing every day, she had also noticed a more mature personality come through already and wondered if Embla had something to do with it. Embla had not grown that much, what had grown a little was her hair. Besides that, Embla too seemed more mature than when she had first encountered her. Her speech and strength were getting better every day and she knew that her two children sleeping next to her would become a great team once they are ready to go off on their own. She looked up at the cloudy sky, the scent of rain was in the air. She knew it was about time, this summer had been very warm lately and everybody needed rain right now. She stood up and nudged her children awake. Both were still very much tired but did as their mother wanted. They both stood up and stretched their bodies.

\- But Monah it was so comfy there. Embla spoke yawning. Skadi chuckled.

\- It will be raining soon; we should get back to the cave before that. You two can rest easy in the cave whilst I go hunting. Few dragons fly during rain. Freyr allowed Embla to ride on his back on their way to the cave. Embla sat up and they started walking.

\- How come few dragons fly during rain? Embla asked. Skadi who was walking in front of them faced forward as she answered the question.

\- Rain can disrupt how our wings work, skilled flyers will know how to do it, but rain can still cause more stamina to be drained and simply makes it harder. Judging by how casually Skadi said that, Embla knew Monah would be fine flying. She had many tricks after all she is a high ranked female.

The family wandered to the cave and after a few minutes of getting there, the rain started to pour. Skadi had waited until it started to rain as her children would be much safer than. Embla had quickly fallen back asleep once the sound of the rain came and she was now sleeping on Freyr. Before Skadi took off, she looked at Freyr.

\- I'm counting on you Freyr. Freyr smiled and nodded and watched as his mother took off in search of food. He turned his gaze back to Embla sleeping on him. He wrapped his tail around her and laid his head down next to her. He was not about to fall asleep, after all, Skadi had left her in his care and he would fulfill his duty! The sound of rain outside was very calming indeed though, he thought of what Skadi had said earlier about flying in the rain which made him realize how much he must learn. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and decided to simply rest them whilst waiting for Skadi's return.

…

Later in the evening, the rain was still pouring. The rain was getting heavier and Skadi was on her way back. It certainly is harder to fly in rain, but Skadi is not like other dragons, she has inherited many powers and techniques that many dragons don't have after all. Holding two sheep in her talons, Skadi made a slight jerk making her scales line up flat to her, making the surface of them much smoother so the rain would not affect her as much. This would make it easier and faster for her to get home.

A little while later, she landed outside the cave. She went inside and shook the water off her before seeing her two little ones sleeping. She took a couple more steps into the cave and saw Freyr's head poke up.

\- You're awake? Freyr nodded.

\- I wanted to be in case something happened. Skadi smiled at him. He continues to prove his capabilities.

\- Good job Freyr. Wake your briinah up and we shall eat.

After dinner the family wasted no time in setting the fire up for Embla. The rain was cooling everything down more, so the fire was much needed. For extra heat, Embla slept between Skadi and Freyr who are always warmer due to their fire.

Before falling asleep. Skadi turned to Freyr.

\- Make sure to get some rest, flight training has just begun and tomorrow we will continue.


	6. Flight

**Flight**

As the days progressed, so did Embla's and Freyr's compatibility. Everyday Skadi had them training by having Embla ride Freyr through different terrains, jumping and changing the speed drastically, all of this was to build stamina and muscles for them both. Skadi wasn't sure how much Embla would have to practice being able to ride Freyr, she was mostly doing this so Freyr could carry her on his back as soon as possible for as long as possible. She may have not known, but her training was as good for Freyr as it was Embla. The every day riding made it constantly easier for her to stay on the young dragon and she started to feel comfortable and relaxed on his back as if it was second nature.

It was now only 5 days left for them to train before they would leave this nest and search for a new one. Skadi wanted to have found a new nest before the end of summer to prepare for the colder times of the year. Autumn and winter would be a harsher time for them, so finding a good nest would have to be done before that. Therefore, she had pushed her children to train hard to work up the stamina and muscles as they would both require it.

It was early morning; the sun was rising and Skadi was awake. She was laying in the cave with her two young ones nestled up to her, sleeping. She watched as the sun warmed the ground up, removing the moisture from the grass outside the cave and greeting the land with new warmth and life. She turned her head to the young, Embla was wrapped up in her wing, clinging onto the warmth she was providing her. Her small hands gently placed onto Skadi and her sleeping face looked so peaceful. Freyr had grown a lot since Embla came to them. He was not about the size of a horse due to all the extra muscles he had gained doing this unusual training for a dragon. Skadi knew he would become a strong and powerful dragon in the future due to this. She turned her gaze back to the entrance of the cave and stopped to think. Embla had indeed become very comfortable riding Freyr now, was she and Freyr ready for flight. Freyr had gotten the chance to test his wings out by jumping slightly and soaring just above the ground but not really flying yet. His wings would need to be trained as well though. Skadi was unsure about having them start to fly today. She was worried for both, but mostly Embla. As Freyr would be able to land safer whilst also knowing his limits better, if Embla falls and Skadi does not catch her, she will die. Skadi looked back at the two children. With a sigh to settle the argument inside her mind, she knew they had to start practicing flying now for them both to be able to do this journey. She lowered her head and opened her mouth to give the two of them a lick. Both woke up, one more awake than the other.

\- Good morning Monah.

Embla quietly spoke whilst yawning, receiving a smile from Skadi. Freyr made a rumble and would need a bit more encouragement to wake up. Therefore, Skadi gently pushed Freyr with her nose which made him roll over to the other side. With a groan, Freyr opened his eyes, shook his head and looked back at her, still desiring some sleep.

\- Good morning.

He spoke. Skadi chuckled.

\- Come on you two, it is time to start the day. Freyr take Embla with you to the lake to have some water, when you come back, we shall do something exiting.

Freyr and Embla quickly noticed Skadi's playful tone and simply stared at her, hoping she would tell. Skadi shook her head to this and Embla and Freyr knew that they would have to do as she said for the to find out. The two of them stood up and stretched their bodies for a moment before departing from the cave.

The two of them casually walked to the lake, side by side. Embla was not riding Freyr this time as she wanted to stretch her legs for a bit. Embla was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and Freyr was peacefully walking next to her.

\- What do you think she meant?

Freyr suddenly asked. Embla stopped what she was doing and turned to him. Placing her hand on her chin.

\- I don't know, maybe she has something to give us?

Embla spoke with excitement running through her. Freyr chuckled.

\- Nah, I bet it's going to be a new sort of training. It's all we have been doing lately after all

Freyr spoke, feeling tired from the training day in and day out. Embla dropped the smile and lowered her head slightly.

\- I hope you're feeling okay Zeymah, I feel like a burden when I'm on your back as you must work very hard.

Freyr stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Embla, who stopped as well. He looked at her with a serious expression before smiling at her.

\- My sweet briinah, I intend to be with you until the end of my days, whilst I am tired yes, I intend to train so that I can protect you.

Freyr spoke. Embla felt her cheeks getting warmer and she smiled before walking up to him, hugging his long neck.

\- I don't know if you have something similar in dragon language. But in human, we say to the ones we care the most about ''I love you''.

Freyr made a happy rumble and returned the hug with a lick on Embla's cheek.

\- I don't know if we have that either. Dragons don't share the same thought and feelings as humans to some extent, but we can care for one another. I'm happy to be your Zeymah, Embla.

Freyr spoke and Embla giggled.

After a short moment, the two began to walk again and shortly arrived at the familiar lake. Filling themselves up with water they headed back to the cave where Skadi was patiently awaiting their arrival. She was sat outside the cave, the same spot she had been sat at every day they had been training and the two children immediately knew that the surprise was training. Without having to say it, Freyr lowered his body down for Embla to get on, she didn't hesitate to do so. She casually grabbed the spikes at the bottom of his neck and easily rode on him as Freyr walked closer to Skadi. She watched them approach her before stopping in front of her.

\- Are you two ready?

She asked and both simply nodded. She chuckled.

\- You have trained well to get used to each other and work up your muscles and stamina. Now, we shall put them to the use we have been working for. Today you will start flying.

The two of them gasped. They both started to feel a bit nervous but exited. They gave each other a look, not saying anything. Skadi observed them.

\- This is the stage we have been working towards, Freyr's wings still need the practice as well before we leave here, and Embla needs to experience flying as well. I shall be with you in case something goes wrong.

Skadi spoke with a determined voice. Embla swallowed hard and Freyr simply listened. He had been waiting for this, all the training they hade done was finally about to be used. He was prepared to perform to the best of his abilities, push himself to do this but also to make sure Embla was safe.

\- Come with me.

Skadi spoke and started walking towards the opposite direction of the lake. Embla had only gone a bit down that way to collect berries and wood a couple of times, so they were entering a new territory for her as well. She took her right hand off Freyr's spike and gently patted the back of his neck, she mostly did so to calm herself down a bit, but also to calm him down and she felt how he was a bit more tense. Freyr relaxed a bit by Embla doing so and in turn, Embla relaxed a bit as well. After a short walk, they arrived at a steep hill. It was a beautiful view from the top of the hill where they were standing, as you could see more forest and mountains in the distance. Embla suddenly wished to explore the mountains and knew that in order to do so, she would have to overcome these nervous feelings she has about flying. She tried to tell herself that it would be fun instead. Freyr started to stretch out his wings, flapping them slightly where he was standing. Embla imagined it being the same as humans shaking their legs and kicking a little before running. Skadi took a few steps away from them and extended her neck towards the slope of the hill.

\- Here we shall take off. We shall first have you simply gliding down the hill, for Embla to get the feeling of flying and landing. For Freyr, to feel the difference in weight in the air. We shall do this a few times before actually flying and at that point, we shall all fly together.

Freyr nodded to Skadi as did Embla. Starting out slow sounded good to her and she put her right hand back onto Freyr's spike. She pushed herself back a bit, clenched her legs closer to Freyr and leaned down slightly. She had no idea how to position herself on Freyr in the air yet, but her gut told her to stay as close to his body as possible. Freyr backed up a bit to get a running start. A moment of silence occurred, before Skadi suddenly said.

\- Go.

Freyr started running and Embla quickly got into the proper position for this, as Freyr was getting closer to the edge, Embla suddenly felt like she had to throw herself off Freyr as her natural survival instincts told her to do so. She let go off Freyr's spikes and was about to throw herself off but didn't get the chance to as Freyr immediately stopped, just before they were about to take off. Embla knocked her head on Freyr's neck by the sudden stop. Freyr stood still.

\- Why have you stopped?

Skadi questioned with a low voice. Freyr turned his head to Embla.

\- You were about to do something.

Embla realized Freyr had stopped because of her sudden actions and looked away in shame.

\- Tell me what happened.

Freyr spoke to Embla. Not angry, but worried. This made it easier for Embla to confess. Skadi stayed silent.

\- Something told me to get off.

Embla spoke, her face started to turn a little red and tears started to form. Freyr stayed silent.

\- You're survival instincts? I suppose that's natural. Humans can't fly, heights are something you tend to avoid.

The three of them stayed silent for a moment. Freyr started to walk back to the start position they were in earlier.

\- However, Embla, you need to go against your natural instincts. You have come very far. You need to surpass your human instincts in order to gain your dragon ones. You will fly!

Skadi shouted the last words. Embla had been looking forward to this, but now that the moment was here, her whole being was going against her even though, deep down, she wanted this. She wished to leave her human side behind and embrace the dragon. Skadi was staring at her daughter. Skadi's words may be harsh, but for Embla to survive in their world, fear can not stop them. Listening to one's instincts it's not a bad thing, but for her to grow, this was needed.

\- You will attempt gliding again. Stay on this time Embla.

Skadi ordered. The harsh words hit Embla hard and she did not wish to disappoint her monah more. Freyr stayed silent the whole time but eventually turned his head towards Embla and spoke.

\- Trust me, okay?

He gently said, Embla nodded and gave a faint smile through her teary eyes. She refused to cry and would instead trust Freyr. She knew he would keep her safe.

Freyr got ready to run. Embla wiped her eyes before grabbing his spikes again and taking a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and tried to calm herself down. Freyr huffed and started to run. Just like before, Embla's instincts were telling her to jump off. Instead, she shut her eyes, grabbed the spikes harder, gritted her teeth and awaited whatever her being was fearing so. Suddenly she felt wind blowing and how smooth the ride was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw how they were gliding down towards the hill, she was no longer on the ground, she was in the air. It felt weightless and smooth, but the height was sure new to her. They were not ridiculously high up yet, however, no human had flown before so no matter what, the sensation was still new and therefore, scary. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach as she started to ease into it a bit more. It was not as bad as she thought but she was still far from comfortable. Freyr flapped his wings to glide a bit further. The sudden flap made his movement change a bit and Embla slid a little, Embla grabbed a hold of his spikes harder and Freyr jerked his body the other way to keep her steady. Embla thanked him quietly. Freyr had to feel her movement as well and quickly pick up on it. Skadi observed them as they went down the hill. She saw how they were working together and felt more at ease seeing that Embla held on to Freyr as they took off. A short moment later, they landed at the bottom of the long steep hill. Embla pushed her body back at the landing as to not hit Freyr. Once they had landed, Freyr turned his head towards Embla.

\- You okay? He asked her.

Embla paused for a second, he noticed she was shaking a little. The adrenaline was the cause.

\- We did it.

She said with a surprised voice. Freyr smiled.

\- We sure did. How do you feel?

\- Shaken, a bit less scared and okay.

Her thoughts were clearly running crazy at the new experience and the fact that she managed to do it. She managed to go against her instincts and push threw them, a lesson that would come in handy for the rest of her life.

\- You did well.

Freyr spoke with a reassuring voice. Embla nodded.

\- You to Freyr, thank you.

Freyr smiled. They heard Skadi roar at the top of the hill, telling them to come back. Freyr turned around but stopped for a moment, looking back at Embla.

\- Want to try to fly up the hill?

She paused and looked away, thinking about it.

\- Will you be able to?

She carefully asked.

\- If you hold on, we can do it.

He spoke with a confident voice. Embla nodded.

\- Hold on then.

Freyr spoke. Embla did as commanded and Freyr jumped up into the air and started to flap his wings, flying up the hill. Embla was sitting with her bottom between the bridge of his wings, leaning into his body as the air that was blowing at her was stronger since Freyr had to work harder getting up the hill, it was making it harder for her to stay on. Skadi watched them in surprise, she expected Embla to be too shaken and that they would walk up the hill. But seeing them flying up made her believe that this would really work! Freyr Landed on top of the hill next to Skadi, Embla prepared herself for the landing and she landed much better this time than at the bottom of the hill. Skadi was speechless for a moment but quickly smiled at them.

\- Well done you two. How do you both feel?

\- I understand what you meant now with how my wings needs the practice to, however, I feel confident that I can do this.

Freyr spoke, receiving an approving nod from Skadi.

\- I feel a bit drained from it, but I'm sure that will fade with practice.

Skadi gave Embla the same expression that Freyr had received.

\- Do you wish to glide again, or do you want to fly?

Skadi asked, the question was mostly directed to Embla, but she did give Freyr a glance as well to allow him a say in it as well. Freyr spoke first.

\- I am ready to proceed if Embla is.

Embla hesitated. The two dragons observed her.

\- Can we do one more, then, I'm sure I'll be ready.

Freyr and Skadi nodded and smiled at her.

Freyr and Embla got ready to glide down the hill again. As Freyr started running again, Embla noticed that the instincts were still there, but not as loud now. They were easier to handle, and they were able to glide down and fly back up as they had done earlier. Embla felt better this time around and they were now about to take to the sky. Embla looked ahead towards the forest and the mountains with focus in her eyes. It will be fine, Freyr and Monah are with me. She thought to herself as the three of them lined up to take off. Freyr was itching to fly, he wanted to show the views and the thrill of flying he felt when he was doing it. He wanted her to experience it and just like he got to, monah will be there as well. Skadi was on guard. At any point, Embla could fall off or Freyr could become to exhausted and fall, it was then up to her to catch them. This was a big task for all of them and they all prepared in their own way.

\- Just like before, you will follow my lead. If anything happens notify me, stay close and don't stray.

She spoke to Freyr who nodded.

\- Embla, we shall see how things go, but I do intend us to properly fly, we will work on some certain terrain flying later, but make sure you stay calm and focused on Freyr's back. Trust in him. I will challenge you up there.

Skadi's words had Embla stunned, she nodded in response and Skadi turned around and spread her large wings.

\- Let's go!

She shouted and started running towards the edge before flapping her wings and flying straight out, Freyr was close by and Embla grabbed a hold of his spikes and got into position. Suddenly they were flying, they were not gliding down the hill, no, they were flying straight out into the air. Embla noticed the strong winds and laid down lower to Freyr and held on hard.

\- You okay back there?

Freyr jokingly spoke.

\- The wind is quite strong, I'm sure I'll get used to that more as time goes on.

She spoke and Freyr laughed.

\- Don't worry, I've got you!

He's reassuring words helped Embla and she felt how she truly trusted him. Skadi turned her head back to them, seeing how they both kept up. She started to speed up and fly higher. Freyr followed and Embla quickly positioned herself to stay on better. They were still flying at the same height, but would switch the speed up now and then, allowing the two young ones to have a breather between the intervals. Embla was feeling more comfortable on Freyr's back and dared to observe the views for a moment. Freyr had spoken about how amazing it was and felt to be flying and she now felt like she understood what he meant. Never in her wildest dreams did she envision how small things could look from up here, when down on the ground they were so big. The tress looked like bushes, and a few lakes looked more like puddles. Everything was spectacular and Embla felt how she grew to love and enjoy this. Freyr was working his wings hard to keep up with Skadi's pace, whilst also carrying Embla on him. It was a lot harder than flying on his own, but he knew practice would make perfect.

\- Prepare to dive.

Skadi suddenly spoke. Embla and Freyr widened their eyes.

\- Dive down?

Embla asked loudly for Skadi to hear, her voice sounded scared.

\- Hold onto Freyr Embla.

Embla quickly leaned down further to the point where she was basically lying on him. Skadi dove down and Freyr followed suit. Embla hung on for dear life as the wind was about to shake her off Freyr's back. She was not fully laying down on Freyr holding onto him with every part of her body, as a child, she was still not that strong, she would have to work hard to be able to do this more gracefully indeed. She started to feel nervous as they were diving down towards the ground. She knew she was safe on Freyr but diving down from that height was still scary. Embla held her breath as to stop herself from screaming from this sudden, new and quite scary situation. Her instincts were telling her she would be killed! Freyr noticed her behavior on his back, turning his head slightly he saw from the corner of his eyes the fear that was on her face. He was worried about her but knew neither him nor her can lose focus whilst diving as that could seriously harm them both. They need to be focused!

\- Breath Embla!

Freyr suddenly spoke. Embla noticed how she was holding her breath, she began to take a few breaths and reminded herself that Freyr would make sure no harm comes her way. It was hard for her though as diving down towards the ground really felt like they were falling, which scared Embla. Skadi suddenly opened her wings again that had been tucked away for a fast dive and she started gliding upwards before flapping her wings to continue the flight towards the sky again. Freyr follow suit and Embla had to quickly readjust herself from the dive to flying upwards. She felt like she was slipping backwards further and further on Freyr's back and had to grab ahold of his spikes harder to hold on and not fall of. They went from one extreme to the other for Embla. She had just experienced a falling like sensation and now it was like she was about to slide of Freyr from the upwards flying! They flew higher and higher and before Embla knew it, they were above the clouds. This was the first time a human had been up there. Skadi and Freyr started to flap their wings to keep themselves levitating above the clouds. Embla was sitting almost vertically on Freyr due to how he was positioned to keep himself flying on the same spot. She tucked her feet in front of his front legs to have a good grip of her legs whilst her hands grabbed a hold of two spikes slightly further up on Freyr's neck to make it easier for her to stay on in this position. She was breathing heavily, shaken from the two very new flying styles that challenged her instincts to the extreme. Freyr was very aware of Embla's breathing, but did not say anything for now.

\- Well done Embla. Your riding skills have improved greatly. We shall head back down for now; you have both done well. Freyr, how are you feeling?

\- I feel much stronger monah, the training we did before this have helped but I also understand what you meant by me needing to train my wings.

Skadi nodded approvingly. Freyr had understood that whilst his stamina and strength had gown indeed, flying is a different matter. With the extra weight, it was to be expected for him to find this harder. She turned her gaze to Embla.

\- I believe I can keep up for most part, I fear I need more strength in my body and to grow to be able to do this as easily as breathing though.

Freyr reacted to her words by giving her a slight glance. Liar, you were terrified! Freyr thought for himself yet said nothing. Skadi were silent, she was not sure how Embla would handle it and was mostly only glad to see her still on his back. She wondered to herself how she could train her to become stronger. With dragons they grew and learned things very easily but a human child is very different from a dragon so she shouldn't expect to much of her in that sense. Embla had proven herself prior to push herself to overcome situations but with this, growth will be needed. She didn't know how long that would take, but a continues practice was the only solution Skadi could think off and would make sure to stick by. How else to train Embla would have to come later.

\- You have both done well today, let's return home.

Skadi spoke and she started to fly downwards, she was not diving but descending slightly whilst flying towards the direction of the cave. Freyr and Embla followed her, and Embla appreciated a slightly easier flying than the diving and ascending. She had grown a bit in confidence, as this type of flying felt like a breeze now, she let one hand go of Freyr's spikes to pat him on the side of his neck. Freyr noticed and enjoyed the touch Embla was providing him. He did notice how she was trembling as well though and was equally worried as he was proud of her.

\- Flying one handed already

He chuckled.

\- I didn't expect that.

Freyr spoke. Embla smiled.

\- With you, I know I'm safe. Besides, this is the easiest flying so far, so I won't need to hold on as much.

Freyr chuckled at her response and felt proud of his briinah. She had shown much courage today.

The family flew and eventually landed on the ground in front of the cave. Thanks to Freyr's training, both him and Embla were able to land safely, and she got the taste of how he had practiced weeks earlier. It was not the quick landing he had a much harder time grasping, but the easier one which Embla realized was not too hard for her to understand. They had been practicing something similar when they were gliding down the hill earlier. As Freyr landed and retracted his wings, Embla hopped off his back. She walked up to his head and stroked and patted him all over to show appreciation for the ride. He noticed that she was still shaking but decided to not pay any attention to that, instead he relaxed into her embrace and they both laid down together on the grass snuggling together. Skadi walked past them and sniffed the air a bit, an unusual smell was lingering in the air. A female dragon and her young had flown by here not too long ago it would seem. It seems other dragons have already started relocating for the shift of the seasons. Skadi smelt the grass, they had landed here and investigated, she followed the scent into the cave. It appears the mother knew other dragons were living here still and took off. Skadi recognized this scent. She walked back out from the cave, looking at her two children, Freyr had wrapped himself around Embla, looking like a shield of a sort. Although Freyr has grown a lot in size for his age, he is still very young. Therefore, she was glad to see them both acting like young ones She looked up in the sky for a second, feeling confident that she could catch up to the female dragon for a chat. She turned her gaze back to the young.

\- I will go for a hunt, you two stay here and rest. If danger comes, either take off or hide.

\- Yes monah!

They both responded and Skadi took off in the direction of the female dragons' scent.

As Skadi left, Embla left out a huge sigh and pulled her legs closer to her, Freyr extended his neck so that his face was now in front of her. He observed Embla whose face was tucked into her legs.

\- Are you feeling better now?

He simply asked, he tried to sound calm yet there was a hint of worry in his tone. Embla made a nervous giggle but still didn't look at him.

\- What do you mean?

She tried to shrug it off. Freyr got a bit annoyed by this, why would she not be open with him?

\- Don't try to pretend like you don't know what I'm getting at. Embla, when you are on my back, I can tell more easily how you are doing. You were barely breathing and trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Freyr had a stern tone, he had never used that tone towards her before. Embla was silent.

\- Embla, can't you tell I worry and care for you? Please don't hide away from me, please tell me what is going through your mind! I plan to stay with you for the rest of my days after all.

Embla hesitated for a second, before lifting her head, revealing her face that was red with tears in her eyes. Freyr was stunned by this and widened his eyes. He had only seen her cry when Monah had rescued her from the humans not too long ago and was not prepared for this reaction yet. Embla sniffled and wiped some tears away.

\- Oh Freyr, I know. I was so scared! I knew you would make sure I was okay, but it felt like I was about to die from the dive and then gong upwards. I was terrified!

Freyr remained silent at her words, not sure how to respond. Embla turned slightly around and hugged Freyr at the base of his neck.

\- I know you would protect me; I really do. But I thought I would fall off and die. My instincts were screaming in my head!

Freyr wrapped his neck and wings around the crying girl.

\- I know this is hard Embla, but I am glad you told me. Please don't hide your thoughts and feelings from me. I am still learning things like these from you after all. I understand it must have been scary, seeing how your body reacted from the gliding earlier. But please don't give up when it comes to diving and flying! With practice you can do it and feel comfortable doing it!

He said with hope in his voice. How humans think and acts is indeed new, whilst he himself saw Embla as a dragon, she was not fully one and would therefore act differently than dragons. Freyr would have to work on understanding her as well.

\- How do you know I can do this?

She quietly said looking at him, with tears in her eyes. Freyr gently smiled and licked her cheek catching some tears.

\- I know because, when we were flying back home, you only held on to me with one hand. You couldn't even do that when we were simply gliding earlier. Yet you did that from a height where eagles fly.

Embla widened her eyes at his words, she turned her head away from his and looked down at her hands. Yes, she had done that. She closed her eyes and hugged Freyr tighter.

\- Oh Zeymah, you're right, I can't give up yet.

Freyr nodded at her response.

\- Thank you Freyr, I will practice overcoming this fear. Will you please help me through it?

\- I wouldn't want it any other way.

Freyr responded and the two siblings managed to chuckle together for a bit. There was a slight pause before Freyr spoke again.

\- Why didn't you tell Monah this though?

Embla stayed silent for a bit.

\- She seemed so proud of me; I didn't want to ruin that with this weakness of mine.

Embla spoke with sadness in her tone. Freyr tilted his head to this, he can somewhat understand but still thought it was silly to not be honest. Dragons are very honest and straight forward creatures after all.

\- I believe you need to tell her. Dragons honor honesty before pride. Therefore, you being honest about what happened, will be more appreciated by her than remaining a pride. Although, I'm sure she would still be proud of you, even more so if you tell her about this.

Embla though about it for a bit before nodding her head, agreeing to talk to her later. The two young ones ended it at that and walked together into the cave to rest for a bit in there.

/

After a short bit of time, Skadi saw her! Eydis, she thought to herself. Skadi made a friendly roar and noticed Eydis head quickly turn to her direction and how she quickly roared back once she saw who it was. Skadi landed and looked at Eydis. She seemed to be doing well. Eydis is a turquoise scaled dragon with white wings and two black horns at the top of her head. She was not a high ranked female, but they had traveled together before and had great respect for each other.

-Fancy meeting you here.

Skadi casually spoke, Eydis bowed her head to the higher ranked female before speaking.

\- Yes, same to you. I was sure that was your scent in the cave, normally I would have fought the dragon for that spot, but seeing it was yours, I decided to let it be and look for another home.

Skadi chuckled and nodded in gratitude.

\- What brings you here? Surely it must be more to it than simply seeing me.

Eydis spoke with a playful yet curious tone to her voice. Skadi paused.

\- I noticed the scent of young ones in the air, I assume they are yours, are you trying to find a place for all of you?

Eydis stiffened slightly at Skadi's words, she was sure Skadi would not harm her young ones, but dragons are very cautious when it comes to that. She simply nodded.

\- Yes, we have travelled from the west for a few days now.

A moment of silence occurred.

\- The reason why I came is to notify you of the cave which me and my young dwell.

Skadi spoke, Eydis kept silent.

\- We shall be travelling in the next few days now, I wanted to tell you that the cave will be yours once we depart, if you can wait for those few days that is.

Eydis widened her eyes at this offer and felt grateful to Skadi's kindness for flying out here, leaving her young to let her know of this. She hesitated though.

\- That cave is indeed a very nice one, I fear though that leaving myself and my young exposed could attract danger.

Skadi nodded, an understandable concern she had.

\- You are very welcome to stay there with us for the time being as well, you are a dear friend of mine, one who I trust. Therefore, if I can help you and your young ones out, I would be happy to.

Eydis gasped, she knew the two females were close but to hear Skadi speak so fondly of her is something she had not done much in the years of knowing each other. Skadi simply smiled. Eydis exhaled and chuckled.

\- Since when did you get this kind?

Skadi laughed at this response.

\- I have always been you're just to dumb to notice.

The two dragons laughed once more.

\- I shall think it over, I am grateful for your offer though.

Eydis spoke and Skadi nodded.

\- The offer shall stand. I must be on my way now though, don't want to leave them for long. I shall hopefully see you soon.

Skadi spoke before taking off. Skadi knew that giving this offer could be risky as the only dragons aware of Embla is her and Freyr and she was a bit worried how Eydis and her young would react to it but at the same time, encounters like that were bound to happen anyway at some point.

/

Eydis watched as Skadi took off. Her eyes never leaving her and only had her kids come out of hiding once she was gone. She trusted Skadi and was sure she wouldn't harm her young as it is rare for females to do that, it is mostly males, but females can still do that, no point in taking the risk.

\- Monah, wo lost daar?

A young dragon spoke but Eydis didn't answer, instead she decided to walk into the forest and take shelter there for the night and to also have a think about Skadi's offer.

/

The sun was setting when Skadi arrived back at the cave with dinner. She immediately noticed that neither Freyr nor Embla was there. She started sniffing the air before allowing the worry to come over her. She caught their scents though; it seems they had headed to the lake. She was not surprised they needed a drink after today but was still annoyed that they had gone against her a bit. She told herself to not be hard on them as she left their dinner in the cave and started making her way towards the lake. Once she arrived, she saw Embla and Freyr next to the lake relaxing. She made a rumble and they both turned their heads her way as she walked closer.

\- Monah!

They both shouted, sounding very happy to see her. She smiled for herself, she would never get tired of hearing them call to her with such happiness in their voices. They remained where they were as Skadi approached them before stopping when she was next to them. She gave them a stern look.

\- I see you both did not do as I instructed.

Both children shuffled uncomfortably where they were sat at her words. None of them responded. She sighed before giving them a slight smile.

\- Don't do it again.

The children smiled and nodded. Skadi chuckled and lowered her head towards the lake to drink from it. Freyr and Embla observed her until she was done consuming water and raised her head back up.

\- Have you both had your fill of water?

Skadi asked and they both nodded.

\- I even filled my jug to have water later if needed.

Embla smiled and Skadi simply nodded before gesturing them to follow her back to the cave. Embla and Freyr stood up and Embla jumped on Freyr's back as they walked back alongside Skadi.

/

It was evening now and the family of three were exhausted from the day. Skadi was sat at the entrance of the cave. Looking at the stars in the sky whilst Embla and Freyr were laying inside the cave. Freyr turned his head to Embla and nudged her with his head. She in turn turned her head towards him with a raised eyebrow.

\- Tell her now.

Freyr whispered to Embla. Embla sat up and saw Skadi by the entrance before looking back at Freyr. Embla swallowed hard as she was nervous about how Skadi would react.

\- It'll be fine, you can do it.

Freyr whispered. Embla breathed in and out before standing up and walking over to Skadi.

\- Monah?

Embla spoke.

\- Yes, my dear?

\- May I have a word with you?

Skadi tilted her head slightly before nodding to Embla. Who sat down next to her.

\- Earlier when we were flying, you asked me how I was doing. I hate to admit that I didn't tell you the entire truth at the time.

Skadi stayed silent.

\- To be honest. I was terrified, I thought I was about to die multiple times during that flight and my whole being was going against me. I lost focus many times and was shaking during the flight and for a while after we got back. I am sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I didn't want to worry you nor take the pride you had in me away.

Skadi stayed silent as Embla spoke. Embla wasn't looking at Skadi as she talked about this so Skadi understood how serious this was for Embla. Skadi closed her eyes for a second before answering her daughter.

\- Thank you for telling me Embla. I was sure this type of flying would scare you but pushing you to your limits and facing this head on early was my way of showing you and challenging you to some of the harsher types of flying. The fact that you stayed on and pushed yourself to keep a brave face on tells me how hard you worked today. I'm glad you are honest with me now though Embla.

Skadi smiled at her and Embla gave a sad smile back.

\- Freyr was angry at me for not telling sooner. I will work on doing that.

Skadi chuckled.

\- Whilst it is important to be honest, to not show fear is a great strength as well though. Take pride in what you have accomplished today. After all, today was only the beginning of your life in the skies. Beware though, I shall still train you hard.

Embla smiled at Skadi and nodded. She knew Skadi would say something like this. Embla felt determined though to work hard as to one day fly gracefully in the sky just like a dragon does!


End file.
